Love Amongst the Quidditch Pitch
by Luthearl
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts as the Potions professor and to pursue Minerva. Headmistress McGonagall is challenged to a faculty quidditch match by another university. Will this bring our ladies together? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I absolutely must acknowledge my favorite stories – The Calendar Club by anonymouth as a major inspiration for this story and The Ties That Bind by Tigertales for its scenes of a certain quidditch match on the beach as having some flavor of what I've had to use here - "His name is Dirk!". Both these stories are ASTOUNDING and a MUST READ. I acknowledge the following HP authors and many others – all of whom have inspired me: Sela McGrane, tigertales, jazwriter, McGonagall's Bola, asouldreams, lolwrwg, tanithw, anonymouth, GreenEyedBabe, onecelestialbeing, Renard Noir, Twisted DKat, CherriiMarina, SassyKinglet21, Mr-Spock1, my dearest Sadainea, and of course – extra thanks for my betas Sadainea and Willowezra.**

I own nothing, I make nothing, all credit is given J.K. Rowling.

 **Love Amongst the Quidditch Pitch**

 **Chapter 1**

2005, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The tall thin form of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall gazed out the window of her office overlooking the school's Fountain Courtyard. It was late, perhaps midnight, but there was a full moon so from her high tower vantage point, beyond the courtyard she could see Merlin's Gate and well beyond that the inky blackness representing the edge of the Dark Forest. It was quiet, save the crackling of her fireplace. She pulled the forest green woolen robe covering her tan cotton nightgown a bit tighter around her neck and sighed. She wondered where the spark had gone. Here it was seven years post battle and in general, life was good. Voldemort defeated and over time, any remaining Death Eaters and other followers had been rounded up. Without the zealous, charismatic, fearsome leader, they either did not have the conviction or spirit to regroup and fight or they were too arrogant to understand the powerful strategy of teamwork and they were slowly captured one at a time or in small groups.

So why was she so tired she wondered? Why had the mundane issues of school finances begun to defeat her spirit as surely as two wars. She was decades younger than the previous Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, yet she felt tired and uninspired. As Headmistress, she met every student, but the young faces did not infuse her soul with energy they way they used to. True, the students were not as innocent right now. Their faces not as bright and eager as before. Too many had lost family in the war and had lived through or heard the horrid stories. They had experienced good people staying silent while the evil spread. The children did not openly "trust" as young ones normally would. Some of the older students, as old as 21 right now, had to take some time away then come back to finish. Those few had even been on the grounds during the worst of the death and destruction at her beloved Hogwarts. She didn't seem to be connecting to any of the students anymore. Not as she had with the irritating Weasley twins or the miraculous Golden Trio.

It had taken years to rebuild every wall and building, repair every classroom and book. It had taken Hogwarts a long time to fully trust the Headmistress and staff again (some of the staff had been evil indeed and misused their authority during the war) and allow them to re-infuse all the wards and other special magic into the hallowed halls and artifacts while removing all the evil spells and traps. It had taken years for the return of the magical creatures to the forest and the flora to regrow on ground soiled by blood and treachery. In parallel, they had struggled to find staff and funding to keep up the standards of a quality education. She had used up much of what she had inherited from Albus for the school over these seven years plus a lot of her own resources. She was indeed humbled to find he had left her part of his estate, although it was not large, having given much over the years to the school himself. Strange to realize that becoming Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts usually meant depleting your own resources both financially and mentally. She would have to fight with the ministry even harder for a reasonable budget as her finances would never last decades. So here she was with her main potions professor, Horace Slughorn, finally insisting on retiring (not that he had actually been getting paid) and she literally had no budget to pay whomever won the application process.

It is almost as if the school sucked the life out of you while denying you any other sustenance. She stroked the long braid of ebony hair coming down her chest and noted it was much more peppered with grey than it used to be. She sighed again noting there had been several turnovers since the last Hogwarts head who had had an active family. Most were basically married to the mysterious stone walls of the school.

Minerva turned from the window and lowered her head – _Is this all there is now?_ – she wondered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The very next day, Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, once again sat at a table in The Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer for "old times sake". They always tasted better here. They brought back memories, good and bad, of her Hogwarts years. After the battle was won, she had stayed at Hogwarts to aid in the rebuilding and to finish her schooling, taking the N.E.W.T. exams in Transfigurations, Potions, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms (making O's in all of them, quite a feat). She had considered taking more but ran into a big problem. It seemed quite odd at the time that two years after the defeat of Voldemort and after aiding in getting the wizardry world back on track and finishing her own studies that she finally ran into something she could not solve, not defeat. She had let Ron Weasley and Harry Potter skip returning to school and go off to be aurors and hunt down the remaining Death Eaters. Ron's wishes for her to join him and ultimately marry him fell to the wayside. She realized she only thought of him as a friend. Over time, there was only one person that she admired, one person that started to haunt her dreams. Only one set of emerald green eyes that could pierce her heart from across the room, only one graceful lithe body powering through the hallways calmly leading the free wizarding world back from the brink. Hermione had been stunned when she realized that the reason she had returned to school had less to do with continuing her education but everything to do with getting to see Minerva McGonagall. The war had taught her one thing, that every day mattered and to go with her heart – no matter what incredible thing it was telling her and her heart told her that she loved Minerva McGonagall body and soul.

Hermione continued to reflect on her decisions some five years ago as she sipped her butterbeer. As her N.E.W.T.s came and passed, she realized there was no longer a reason to stay at Hogwarts. Her parents, Ron, Harry, and even Minerva kept asking her what her next steps would be. Everyone noticed Hermione had been tense and tired, and most chalked it up to the anxiety over the tests and the completion of school. In reality, she had spent the last months trying to get up the courage to approach Minerva with her feelings. She had tried to get close to the venerable Headmistress, but Minerva was so busy. The most powerful witch in the world, it was her powers waking up the damaged school and repairing its magical passageways. It was her spirit fighting to have temporary classes restart in a scant few months while repairs continued. It was her face at the Ministry fighting for budget and working with the aurors as the Head of the Order. It was her leading negotiations with magical creatures to return peace between the species. If anything, Minerva pulled back from interacting directly with anyone in a personal way, with the exception of Poppy Pomfrey perhaps, due to her heavy workload. With a heavy heart, Hermione realized things were just too busy to burden Minerva further with an expression of feelings from a former student, and a former female student at that, which she would probably rebuke anyway.

Hermione blinked back the tears remembering her packing and the plan she had worked out to attend Merlin University to work on Masteries in both Potions and Charms. Although she loved Transfiguration and studied it still, she just could not see getting a Mastery in it under anyone but the best Transfigurationist in the Wizardry World. So she chose her next interests to pursue. As a member of the Golden Trio, the Ministry had agreed to cover the costs including room and board so that issue was alleviated. Not that it was one. The Daily Prophet had paid handsomely for stories from the Trio and the many speeches she gave on teamwork, muggles, and her battles had earned a substantial amount in her bank account at Gringotts. She shuffled through those years concentrating on the schooling once again and living under the shadow of being a hero. She could never get Minerva far from her thoughts though. Over time, her feelings had simply clarified and become deeper, more ingrained in her. She was a noble warrior, honoring and loving another warrior from afar but never adding to their burdens. In general, she withdrew from being too close to anyone. Pressure from her parents and friends to date was ignored. She had fallen back on the "busy being the best at everything" persona. She visited Minerva when the Headmistress would allow but never approached the subject of their relationship. Over time, Minerva completed some of the tasks that had consumed her, but still seemed to always be busy and aloof.

Then the day came. Hermione had taken a few months after graduating, having gained her Level 1 Masteries in both Potions and Charms, to research where to go for the more advanced levels. She was playing with her wavy chestnut colored hair, contemplating leaving England to distance herself more from the ecstasy and agony of loving Minerva when she saw the notice in the paper. Horace Slughorn was retiring and Hogwarts was advertising for a Potions Professor, Level 1 Potions Mastery or more required. This was a sign, it had to be. It was not time to run again, it was time to try for a life with Minerva.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk reviewing the four final candidates for the Potions position. Once again, she was working well into the night. The office fireplace crackled and popped but failed to drown out the sounds of the gears turning in her head. Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick had already given his recommendation to her. The half-goblin Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw House had surprised her and not chosen the candidate that had come from his own house some 10 years ago. Nor had Professor Slughorn chosen the candidate from his Slytherin house (even though it meant someone else on the staff would have to take over heading Slytherin). Three of the candidates were Hogwarts graduates (one Ravenclaw, one Slytherin, one Gryffindor) that had proceeded on to various universities while one was from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and had gone to Marc University. All were relatively young, the oldest being out of university only about five years. The pay was not great so anyone with experience was already out in the world earning more than Hogwarts could pay. The Headmistress was still working with the Ministry for more of a budget so she had started with a bare minimum salary level. For the most part, this meant the candidates had bare minimum capabilities – except for one glaring inconsistency.

As Minerva studied the resume parchment, she felt something. A tickling in her stomach, a fluttering in her heart, a quickness in her breathing, and somehow, a single warm pulse emanated from her and into the cold school walls. For the first time in many years she was a bit unnerved, a bit flustered, and the source was not identifiable. It was not frustration over the budget or rebuild or classroom issues. It was not a cold nor some magical plague or spell leapfrogging through the school population. She opened the top buttons of her outer robe and took a deep, energizing breath.

This semester was ending. Horace has said he would stay a few weeks of the summer to overlap with the new faculty appointee and go over the curriculum, supplies, and processes. Minerva needed to make the decision for that overlap to happen. Yes she had waited two days already, each night staring at the candidate information and recommendations for awhile before going off to other work.

"Why? Why has she applied?" Minerva whispered to herself. _She deserves so much more_ – Minerva thought. She had always held a special admiration for this one cub. The female member of the Golden Trio had won her stripes admirably. The smartest, the most innovative young witch of this generation. Many times she had been compared to Minerva herself. Hermione had been so good in Transfigurations that Minerva initially thought she would specialize in it so it was somewhat of a surprise to see the Masteries in Charms and Potions. _I wonder why not Transfigurations…_ Minerva thought. To once again be under the same roof with Hermione. What would it be like?

Minerva rose and walked across the office to a small table with a few bottles and decanters filled with various liquid refreshment and several thick crystal glasses. She gazed at the table and poured herself two fingers of liquid relaxation in the form of Firewhiskey. She sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace watching the red and yellow flames dance with each other and sipped. She caressed the exposed skin at the apex of her warming throat as she thought back some five years to Hermione's departure. How sad Hermione seemed. Minerva assumed it was just because she was leaving her Hogwarts home. Minerva was so busy and focused at the time. She grimaced realizing just how little she had done to herald the girl's aid and achievements and comfort and guide her at that time. Now, reviewing her feelings, Minerva realized that was when the feeling of separation from people had started in earnest. She had been able to meet with Hermione a few times during her university studies, and each time had been a polite, cordial, and uneventful. She had felt Hermione had changed, the vibrancy gone. The thirst for knowledge was still there, but the innovative, spontaneous spark was dimmed. Hermione didn't seem to engage Minerva in conversation in any way outside of academics or studies, so Minerva had no idea if the war was still affecting the girl.

Minerva was worried for Hermione on so many levels. Would she be limiting Hermione's life or Hermione's ultimate achievements by letting the talented, famous witch return to Hogwarts in a standard professorship position? Could coming back here bring back bad memories? Or good ones? It was well known Hermione was unattached, how would she find a partner buried here with the average age of the staff more than thirty years her senior? But Hermione was an adult, a Potions and Charms Mastery Level 1, and had applied for the job without being asked to. Minerva had read in the paper that the young witch was even staying near the school in Hogsmeade already. Taking another sip, Minerva let her wheels turn and balanced the goals of this entire endeavor. The school and its students would receive the benefit of a truly talented witch and potions professor. The faculty would get new blood, younger blood, and someone intimately knowledgeable of the school and its history. She could take over the lead of Gryffindor House and be that person to connect with the students and help them trust again. Minerva reasoned she was doing what was best for the school. She nodded and pursed her lips proud at the logic of it all. She took another sip letting the burn linger in her throat. She sighed and let a slightly selfish impulse go through her, she could once again connect with Hermione too. She felt warm for the first time in quite a while.

So it came to pass that Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin First Class, member of the Golden Trio, the most talent witch of her generation, returned to the place that held her best and worst memories, but most importantly - the love of her life, and she became Professor Granger, Potion Master, Head of Gryffindor House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

One month later…

Professor Hermione Granger stood at the rotating spiral staircase entrance to the Headmistress' office at the time she had arranged and stated the password "Jelly Slug". She smiled as she entered and the staircase turned carrying her up to the office level. She knew Minerva was paying tribute by continuing the tradition that Albus had started of using candy names for the passcode to the Headmaster's office. _I miss him too Minerva…_ Hermione thought.

Hermione quietly walked into the ornate, high ceilinged room, always feeling a bit intimidated. Portrait after portrait held a portal to previous Headmasters and Headmistresses, many remaining to advise and watch over the current Head of Hogwarts although most had other portraits they could relax in also so there were plenty of empty frames. Some were also so old they spent most of their time snoozing away, but still, they had earned their slumber.

"I'll be right down Professor Granger," Minerva called from the open bedchamber door at the top of the office's internal spiral staircase.

Hermione winced. She knew Minerva was just trying to show her the respect that she wanted all the faculty and students to show their youngest professor, but she hated the "distance" that using their titles, even when they were alone, was causing. That was one of the things she was going to fix right now.

Hermione looked off to the left wall and locked eyes with the Albus Dumbledore portrait. He was there, a slightly dull version of himself but it was good to know not all of him was lost. He did not tend to talk a lot but she noticed he produced a little smile and winked at her. Hermione smiled back, gaining some courage from his support. Minerva came out of the bedchamber and proceeded down the staircase, the top of her black outer teaching robes unbuttoned to reveal a emerald green thin inner robe. Hermione's eyes followed the vision of matching eyes and robe as Minerva gracefully flowed down the stairs.

"Professor Granger, sorry to keep you waiting. Come, let's sit over here", Minerva said indicating the couch in front of the fireplace.

"So, I supposed to wanted to give me a status and tell me of any changes you are thinking about since this was the last of your transition days with Horace." Minerva continued.

"Yes and to ask a couple of favors." replied Hermione. Minerva raised her eyebrow with a twitch of her lip at the word "favors" wondering what her young cub could be up to.

Hermione took a deep calming breath. She needed to sound in control, logical, and definitely NOT appear flustered even though she was sitting alone so near Minerva.

"Headmistress, I must first say Horace has been quite accommodating and Hogwarts has the greatest Potions curriculum in the world for underage wizards and witches. You can rely on me to continue that tradition. I believe we are using the correct instructional materials for both the basic level and N.E.W.T. level classes and we have excellent supplies. My initial adjustments are only going to be to cover safety in a more integral way, I'm adjusting some of the supplies to put ingredients I need closer, and I learned a few options to adjust some of our basic skin and hair treatment potions that I want them to learn."

Minerva smiled in agreement with all that Hermione was saying and admired the young witch's maturity and knowledge. This was no longer the student she remembered. As Hermione continued on with a few other classrooms adjustments Minerva noticed Hermione's eyes had a gorgeous whiskey brown color, that her lips were the color of a precious pink rose … something about better lighting on her desk … that she could smell a light lavender smell – must be her soap … something about making teams from different houses …

Hermione noted that Minerva was nodding but her eyes seemed to be glazed over a bit and were overly concentrating on her lips.

"Now onto the favors I want to ask" Hermione said with a bit of an elevated tone. Minerva jolted out of her trance and blinked realizing she had been "drifting" in her concentration.

"Yes, what are you needing Professor Granger. Something for the class?" Minerva responded.

"No. Both of them are of a personal nature." Hermione responded with more hushed a tone. Minerva looked at Hermione with interest.

"First of all, I've noticed you call every other professor here by their first name but me. I know you mean it to show respect and make sure others are doing the same, but when at a private faculty function or when we are alone like this, or at any time you are using first names, I would really appreciate it if you would call me Hermione. You are singling me out and it makes me feel more distant from everyone." Hermione took a breath. She had gotten it out, now was Minerva going to be okay with it.

Minerva thought about what Hermione had said and had to agree, she had indeed been overcompensating.

"Hermione," Minerva sighed and nodded, "you are right. I've taken things too formal thinking some might try to take advantage of your youth. Indeed I see that it is not the case." Minerva's lips quirked into a lopsided grin, "I see you don't need my help affirming you are respected. At the right times, you can also call me Minerva."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and could not help but break into a very large smile, "Thank you…. Minerva." It was not easy to roll that name off her tongue even though her mind had thought of the Headmistress as just Minerva for years.

"So what is the other personal favor you need …. Hermione?" Minerva asked, still carrying a slight grin.

Hermione glanced at the fireplace embers. She had several reasons for the next request. Some obvious and logical and therefore it should look above board. But she also knew it would give her hours of time each week to spend with the Headmistress alone. Her heart fluttered at the thought. She could not bring herself to look Minerva in the eyes for fear Minerva would see through the logical reasons and find the hidden longing reflected in her eyes.

"I love Transfiguration. Always did and I think you know that. But I could not see myself at Merlin University or any other place getting a Mastery in it under anyone but you. Since I am here, will you please let me apprentice under you and gain my Transfiguration Mastery?"

Minerva smiled. She was exceedingly happy that she had an answer to Hermione's strange Mastery choices. She reached out to gently pull Hermione's chin and rotate her head so that their eyes met.

"I would be honored." Minerva quietly answered. The two greatest witches of their time stayed locked in that quiet moment. Another pulse of hope, of life generating energy, of feelings yet to be discovered emanated from the Headmistress into the cold walls of the school.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Three months later…

Professor Granger sat at the faculty table enjoying the hearty oatmeal and fruit that she had always preferred at Hogwarts for breakfast. The room was filled with the banter of hundreds of students starting off their school day. One month into the semester, things were going well in general. Hermione had reorganized the basic laboratory and curriculum for the potions class to better suit her style. She was quickly gaining the "no nonsense" command of the classroom that she needed for the respect of her students and to keep them safe. Potions always had some danger to it, so diligence and attention to detail was part of standard practices. So far, there had only been one "green cloud" that had caused three student's hair to fall out.

"Clearly told them only two drops of dragon's blood, not a full measure." Hermione whispered to herself in remembrance.

Professor Granger glanced around the room, stoically watching out for student misbehavior and took a sip of her coffee enjoying the dark brew with her customary milk and two sugars. She turned more and more so she could see down the faculty table. She had chosen to retain sitting to the far left of the Headmistress' seat just so she could observe a majority of the table's inhabitants. It was a customary spot for the potion's professor anyway. She also liked it because she only had one person next to her which was Professor Aurora Sinistra, Professor of Astronomy and now Head of Slytherin house. She glanced up watching as the dark skinned professor chatted with Professor Sprout. Aurora's story was actually quite complex. In the first war, Aurora's family had been brutalized by Voldemort. The family had a long history of belonging to Slytherin but their emphasis and expertise were in science and how to Defend against the Dark Arts rather than use them. Like Severus Snape was ultimately shown to be, the Sinistra family did not support the Dark Wizard and for that, few of her family had made it through the first war. When it was evident that Voldemort and his followers were returning, Dumbledore personally protected Aurora, often keeping her close and within the strongest wards that he and the school had to offer. Her relationship to Slytherin was not emphasized during Hermione's years at the school nor did she take much limelight, but Hermione had witnessed the normally quiet professor fight with fury as one of the faculty in the final battle and she had saved many a student with her defensive knowledge. When it was clear that Voldemort and his dark following was truly gone, it was like a veil was lifted from Aurora and she let the world truly in again. Hermione let a small smile curl her lips. She knew Slytherin House was in good hands with Aurora and the students sorted into that house would be led on a good, but still strong path.

Hermione continued to move her eyes down the mix of familiar and new faces at the table until her breath was once again stopped by the vision of Minerva's learned face. The Headmistress had finished her food and was sipping on her customary hot tea with milk while chatting to Madam Pomfrey. Minerva felt a tickle at the back of her neck, like someone was watching her. She subtly moved her eyes to look over the front of Poppy's face just in time to lock with Hermione's whiskey brown eyes. Both witches held onto the gaze for just a second, then Minerva gave a small nod, Hermione widened her eyes at being caught, nodded back, then returned to looking over the room of students. _Damn her cat senses…_. Hermione thought.

Hogwarts felt it first. Not a solid form – but a mass of magical energy. It was an old magic, something not used for more than Triwizard Communication for quite some time and even that tournament had not been held in some 8 years and may never be again. It was a message, a signal from one of the other schools free flowing to the Headmistress. It was clearly not malicious, nor did it hold power, just a communication that insisted on penetrating to her immediately.

A cold wave permeated the great hall. The Headmistress could sense the warning from Hogwarts – something had breached the wards. She snapped her head up looking out over the room and rising, wand drawn. Within seconds, others could feel it and in particular Aurora and Hermione rose in a defensive stance while a giant hush fell over the room. Students started to rise and scatter, breaking the silence with the sounds of panic and clambering feet, as a red, brown and black mass some ten feet wide started forming 20 feet from the floor in front of the faculty table.

"No one MOVE," the Headmistress' amplified voice commanded. She recognized the signal now. The quiet and stillness returned to the room.

With a huff, a relieved Headmistress McGonagall said, "Everyone, put your wands away and sit. This is a directed communication from one of the other schools. It is safe - just rarely used."

Minerva remained standing and hardened her jaw into her best commanding stare as the mass slowly took form into a giant disembodied semi-transparent head. Colorless eyes stared down from the red and brown face which included a slick of black hair and an ornately sculpted beard and mustache.

Minerva glared up at the mass. "Headmaster Tchekov, welcome to Hogwarts." Minerva held back on the scathing remarks she would prefer to have said such as: interrupting breakfast, being overly theatrical, and scaring her student body and faculty.

Headmaster Anton Tchekov had taken over the Durmstrang Institute once the previous Headmaster Igor Karkaroff had disappeared during the last war. Although they had only met twice since that time, Minerva respected the new Headmaster. The previous Headmaster and the school in general had leaned towards support of the Dark side. They had taught not only the Dark Arts (for defensive purposes only they said) but they only allowed pure blood students and very few females. Headmaster Tchekov had taken over two years after the war and refounded the abandoned school with funds from his own family and with the support of the Ministry and other families wishing to see the school return for the sake of the northern students. He had pushed compromises on both sides. The school developed a "Defense Against the Dark Arts" curriculum although they still taught some offensive dark spells. The school had to start allowing non-pure bloods although it would still not admit muggles. It hired more female faculty, upgraded to include fully separate female housing, and widened their sciences curriculum so more females were now attending. He still held the arrogant dark sneer of a confident Durmstrang Headmaster, but inside, Minerva knew he could be trusted.

"Thank you Headmistress McGonagall," his dark voice rang out through the hall. "I apologize eef my communication has interrupted your day but I bring an Honor Challenge to you. Ve vish to recreate dee comradre between schools und between our geographical factions that once existed."

Minerva's eyebrow rose at the words Honor Challenge. An Honor Challenge between the schools had not happened since before the first war. It was meant to be a contest for the pure honor of winning with some sort of side prizes. It was not meant to be excessively dangerous such as the Triwizard tournament could be and was from a time when life was truly a game, was truly fun. A time before darkness loomed over them. They were usually proposed in this fashion, a pure blindside from one school to another. She had heard a story of Durmstrang's Headmaster showing up at Hogwarts and literally throwing a gauntlet at the gate and challenging the Hogwarts Headmaster to an arm wrestling competition with the loser's entire seventh year class having to parade around the winner's school grounds naked. Hogwart's seventh years had "fine bodies" she heard.

Hermione gasped, she had read about Honor Challenges in "Hogwarts: A History" but had obviously never experienced one. She looked out and could see most of the student body were looking around at each other shrugging and had no clue what the Headmaster was talking about. She made a mental note to review the Hogwart's History lesson plan with the current instructor.

The floating Headmaster's head continued, "Honor starts vith dee faculty und graduates, so dis challenge ees not for dee students." A collective sigh rang out from those few students who did know what this was all about.

The head continued, "Een eight veeks time, ve shall return to play dee Hogwarts Headmistress, faculty, und graduates een a Qvidditch match. Our rules are simple: Headmistress or Headmaster und at least two faculty on dee field at all times baring injuries, graduates must have graduated at least three years prior und must not have played professional Qvidditch een three years or more. Catching Golden Snitch vorth standard points but does not end dee match, eet ees released, therefore a von hour time limit vith highest score at end vins. Independent referee from Vorld Cup. Everyone een attendance vill pay a fee und dee vinner vill get 75% of proceeds, dee loser 25% including part of any vagers."

The Headmaster apparition smiled, allowing the ceiling images to show through his transparent teeth in an eery sort of way, and winked at the Headmistress, "So vhat say you Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts? Even vhen ve vin, you get something. Make some money for both schools. Do you accept?"

The student body reacted before the dumbstruck faculty or Headmistress had a chance too. They smiled and cheered and jumped up and down. The room came alive with a deafening roar of excitement and energy as the walls had not seen in years.

The pressure was on. Internally, Minerva did not like the distraction of this non-academic event and was slightly concerned on her own ability to play as it had been "quite some time". But to see the room light up with the energy that she had found missing was heartening. How could she possibly turn this down? She was going to need to challenge her "inner Albus". She also appreciated the Durmstrang Headmaster reviving this old tradition. Again, he had called out to the "good old days" and how could she refuse. Money for the school. How could she refuse?

Minerva looked over her right shoulder to note how Madame Rolanda Hooch, the Hogwart's Flying, Quidditch, and general Physical Fitness instructor, was handling this. Rolanda was one of Hogwart's more flamboyant instructors but the compact, hard-living ex-Quidditch player had a no nonsense countenance concerning Quidditch and flying. Her hawk-like features, glowing hazel eyes, and spiked blonde/white hair always led students to wonder whether she was actually related to some sort of magical bird-like creature. Minerva's mouth dropped as she saw Madam Hooch was already standing on the table, fists pumping in the air, cheering with the students. Minerva grimaced and called out, "Rolanda, get OFF the table". Madam Hooch sheepishly grinned at her old friend and climbed down.

Minerva made eye contact with each professor, they better understand that other than ones with physical issues, each professor's neck was on the line as much as her own. Each professor nodded their acceptance.

When Minerva finally locked eyes with Hermione, she not only saw the support and admiration that Hermione held for her, she saw something else lingering under that gaze. They had started spending a few hours a week together initially simply working on an outline of Hermione's Transfiguration Mastery plan. During that time, both of them had noticed how well they blended. How some of the ghosts of the war and recovery from it had disappeared. Minerva had started to relax more and had noticed some looks from Hermione that were flustering to say the least. Minerva's breathing hitched for just a moment as Hermione nodded to her and then her lips first pursed slightly together and then moved into a small glowing smile with some raised eyebrows.

That got her attention… Hermione thought to herself. She also thought she might have noticed a slight red tint appear on Minerva's face. Aurora watched the little display between the two witches and held back a chuckle. _Minerva is in such trouble.._ the astronomy professor thought to herself.

The noise still permeating the room finally knocked Minerva out of her Hermione trance. She broke the eye contact and took a deep breath calming her flush. Straightening her back, she turned and gazed back up at the auspicious form of the Headmaster Tchekov apparition. The room grew quiet, everyone awaiting her response.

In a loud, clear voice Minerva announced, "Hogwarts Accepts" and the room broke out in raucous applause and jumping again while the apparition imploded into a swarm of red flames and sparks, a dark haunting laugh mixing in with the jubilation.

Author's note: Reviews spur me forward. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

Author note: I absolutely must acknowledge one of my favorite stories – The Calendar Club by anonymouth as a major inspiration for this story and The Ties That Bind by Tigertales for its scenes of a certain quidditch match on the beach as having some flavor of what I've had to use here - "His name is Dirk!". Both these stories are ASTOUNDING and a MUST READ. I acknowledge the following HP authors and many others – all of whom have inspired me: Sela McGrane, tigertales, jazwriter, McGonagall's Bola, asouldreams, lolwrwg, tanithw, anonymouth, GreenEyedBabe, onecelestialbeing, Renard Noir, Twisted DKat, CherriiMarina, SassyKinglet21, Mr-Spock1, my dearest Sadainea, and of course – extra thanks for my betas Sadainea and Willowezra.

I own nothing, all credit is given J.K. Rowling.

 **Love Amongst the Quidditch Pitch**

 **Chapter 2**

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in the faculty lounge late that same evening having called an emergency meeting of the entire faculty. She had assigned the Hogwarts caretaker, Mr. Filch, and the Head Boy and Head Girl along with the House Prefects with the nightly rounds of the school for the next couple of hours. She had listed all the faculty on a piece of parchment and they were going through the list to see what roles everyone would have in the Quidditch Honor Challenge. It was not just players, it was those to be covering classes, grading, detentions and rounds for those needing to practice. There was coaching and practices to aid and of course, medical. There were a few that everyone agreed could not risk playing due to their age or health: Arithmancy instructor Septima Vector was too old and frail, Deputy Headmaster and Charms professor Filius Flitwick was a half-goblin and his small size a risk, Filius' wife Herbology instructor Pomona Sprout was a bit "out of shape" for safe playing, Divination instructor Sybill Trelawney could not safely sit on a broom (or at least stay on it for long), Care of Magical Creatures half giant Rubeus Hagrid was no good on a broom – We really should bring back a faculty fitness and flying program… Minerva thought … and History of Magic instructor Cuthbert Binns was a ghost.

The remaining potential players were therefore: McGonagall, Hooch, Granger, Sinistra, Firestrumb, and Fortune. Once Minerva had taken on the position of Headmistress, she had turned her Transfiguration classes over to Pyreen Fortune, at the time a brand new Transfiguration Master from Merlin University who had previously graduated from Hogwarts. After the war, a former Auror, Corbin Firestrumb who as it happens was from Durmstrang but had gone to Merlin University, had applied for and was awarded the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He was medium height with dark brown hair, a brilliant smile, and a goatee type of beard. Professor Firestrumb had proven to be a good instructor holding to the "Defensive spells only" curriculum that Hogwarts needed but adding in prudent aspects from his war experiences. He was also a fine flyer and along with Pyreen and Hermione, amongst the youngest of the faculty members. Minerva hoped he would remember where his new allegiances were and play.

"Alright," Minerva spoke up stopping all the sideline conversations, "We have six viable Quidditch players, not even enough for a full team and we need that plus backups. Only two of us actually played on house teams, myself and Rolanda, but all of you have played recreationally except Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Although she was not a huge fan of brooms, she was an adequate flyer but usually had studying to do rather than play Quidditch during her school days.

Minerva continued, "Therefore we are definitely going to need to call upon some non professional Quidditch playing graduates who also have the time to spend on this. Amongst our group, we are particularly missing someone who has Seeker experience that can still do it. Yes, I was a Seeker but I no longer have the reaction, stamina, and speed I need to do us justice."

"What about Neville Longbottom?" Pomona asked. "He's a graduate and although still at university, he is getting his Mastery in Herbology under me so he spends part of his time here this semester. I'm sure everyone has noticed he has "blossomed" into something akin to a Greek God and as his profile in the "Real Men of the Wizarding World" calendar layout told us, he has been using pickup Quidditch to stay in shape…"

Pomona stopped short. She realized she had just admitted to looking at the calendar of sexiest Wizards. She glanced over at her husband Filius who was indeed frowning at her.

"Ahhh honey, I just glanced at it at the bookstore. The calendar raised funds for charity you know," Pomona pleaded.

Minerva cleared her throat to regain everyone's attention and with a slight waiver in her voice said, "Well,… yes,... I believe I was told that Neville looked very fit in his spread. Please send him to me during lunch tomorrow Pomona. Now who else?"

Aurora spoke up next, "Draco Malfoy…" The room grew quiet. Although both Draco and his parents were pardoned for their war crimes due to Narcissa protecting Harry at a critical time, all of them walking away during the Battle of Hogwarts, and after substantial restitutions to the Ministry and St Mungos' Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, there was still some hesitancy when they were mentioned.

Astoria continued her logical argument, "After a delay, he returned and graduated over three years ago. He was a Seeker here before the war and has played friendly games but not professionally. At recent Slytherin House reunions he has mentioned wanting to do something for the school. He married Astoria Greengrass who is also a graduate and who plays with him. His recovery from the mental impacts of his war participation has been methodical and his parents have provided a steady income so he does not have to work. He also keeps the very latest, fastest brooms and has a spare or two I hear."

Minerva sought out critical faces in the room seeking non-verbal comment on Aurora's proposal. The last face she found was Hermione's. There was history there. Years of Draco's bullying, name-calling, and abuse towards Hermione. Her inner strength as she grew, fighting back sometimes literally with a punch to the nose. Hermione was obviously conflicted, her eyes glazed over in thought with worried brows failing to hide uncertainty. Hermione felt someone watching her from afar and snapped out of her trance to lock eyes with Minerva. She blinked, driving old demons and worries back to the past where they deserved to stay. Minerva waited as Hermione took a deep breath, smiled, and nodded her acceptance.

Minerva nodded back acknowledging both acceptance and admiration of Hermione's courage with agreeing to take the Malfoys back into her proximity. She turned towards Aurora, "Aurora, given your cultivation of a dialogue with Draco, if you will please make an offer to him and Astoria as soon as possible, that would be prudent. " Turning towards the venerable Quidditch "coach", Minerva continued, "Rolanda, assuming all accept, that makes nine. Good enough for seven players and two backups. Now given your knowledge of everyone discussed, who should play what positions as we don't have time for tryouts and tests?"

Rolanda bolted up and firmly clasped her hands behind her back. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows in deep thought and consideration and began an examination of the available participants, marching around as a General reviews his troops. After a bit, she walked up to the great Headmistress, reached out and squeezed Minerva's upper arm a few times, testing for muscle tone. She walked away with a "Tsk, tsk, tsk" clicking under her breath. Minerva let out an mildly aggravated huff.

"OK," the Quidditch instructor started up, "Draco is the Seeker; Minerva is the Keeper; Corbin and me are the Beaters; Neville, Aurora, and Pyreen are the Chasers; Astoria will be backup Seeker/Chaser and Hermione will be backup Beater/Keeper. Obviously I'm going to double as coach, Neville can help with tactics, and Hermione can help with conditioning. For the next four weeks, we will work conditioning, basic flying and team flying specific to roles, hand/eye/ball coordination specific to your roles, and classroom tactics. The last four weeks we will transition to applying everything in the field and rotate using the House teams as our opponents. To start, figure out who will handle your grading and night duties as everyone will need three hours a night put aside for the training while you will still all get eight hours sleep a night from now on."

And so it begins…. Minerva thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The schedule for the next two weeks was going to be a monumental adjustment for all involved. First of all, all titles were dropped. They were one Quidditch team while here. Draco, Neville, and Astoria had all agreed to participate so every evening at six o'clock they would come to Hogwarts for a "Rolanda approved" dinner packed with both protein and calories. The first evenings were grueling for some and less of an issue for others. The years after the war had indeed softened some of the vigilance that many adults use to take in terms of staying in shape. The Room of Requirements became a quarter Quidditch field, gym, and broom track. For Hermione, Pyreen, Aurora, and even Astoria and Minerva, continually flying for hours at a time while ducking bludgers was more nerve racking than teaching classes for sure even though right now the bludgers were spelled to not impact a player but stop just short. Then the arm and broom swinging repetition where Minerva and Hermione were defending the goals while the Chasers practiced swinging quaffels at them. Rolanda was not going to add in doing both bludgers and quaffels at the same time until the next two weeks. Beaters would be off in a corner whacking bludgers to each other. Lastly, there was close form flying practice and quick turns that the Chasers, Beaters, and Seeker had to practice again and again. All in all, the more experienced players or ones in better shape accommodated those trying to come up to speed.

Minerva was content with everyone's performance and behavior for the most part. Once Draco and Astoria arrived with Aurora, she had made a point to stay near Hermione. It turns out Neville and Draco had been playing each other in the pickup Quidditch games, so they had worked out a respect and acceptance of each other. Not friendship, but also no animosity. Draco respected Neville's heroism at the climax of things. Neville knew that Draco had fought back from the evil influences of his childhood and was not as much the arrogant teen anymore.

There was one incident though that had deserved some attitude adjustment. Astoria was some forty feet in the air of the Room of Requirement's Quidditch field practicing as a Chaser, along with Pyreen and Aurora, with Hermione being the Keeper. Minerva was taking a break on the floor talking to Neville. Out of the corner of her eye, she had kept watch on the backup Keeper. Although Draco had been rather agreeable, Astoria had been a bit terse with many here and had thrown a few disparaging glances at Hermione. She appeared a bit miffed about Hermione's grand status and notoriety, some of which had come at the Malfoy's expense. Well, Rolanda had just blown the "practice over" whistle but Astoria still flung a full force sidearm quaffle straight at Hermione. To Minerva, it was quite clear the shot was after the whistle and was a cheap shot headed to nail Hermione, not through a goal. Neville watched Minerva tense up and draw her wand quick as a flash and he turned to look up based on her line of sight. Hermione squeaked and started to parry on her broom but before she could even turn the quaffle exploded saving Hermione from being hit. Then there was a yelp from Astoria, the result of a mild stinging hex from somewhere. Neville watched all this unfold in less than five seconds.

Under her breath, Minerva whispered, "Not my woman you don't". Minerva caught herself. Why had she even thought that never-mind whispered it.

Neville's eyes widened but he dared not turn around and acknowledge he had heard what the Headmistress had said under her breath.

Hermione slowly swooped down to land near Minerva and dismounted her broom. She walked over and with a cheeky grin whispered, "Thanks Minerva. Didn't know you cared."

Minerva rolled her eyes and hoped she was not blushing as she finally put her wand away.

It was a relief, after three nights of drills, that Rolanda wanted to talk team tactics for a night as she noted several of her "players" were moving quite slow of late and grimacing a lot. Poppy had reported a few "pain potions" had been dispensed but she would not say to who. Anyway, there were things to learn from Draco and Neville's recreational playing to throw a few kinks and surprises into the more standard tactics that Rolanda and Minerva were used to. Minerva was fascinated to see tactics involving four Chasers instead of three and quaffels being used like bludgers. It was bold and more "gritty" than she was used to. Indeed, although inside the rules, the school would probably refrain from allowing some of the subterfuge. However, she wanted to win and this could balance out some of their physical weaknesses and lack of experience.

Other instructors and House Prefects were in charge of organizing a uniform design contest, banner contest, coordinating ticket sales with Durmstrang, and other preparations including housing for the Durmstrang team. Headmaster Tchekov had agreed to hold the Quidditch match at Hogwarts considering the better weather. He was also confident their team could win no matter where they played.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Four days later, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk reviewing the parchments on the final plans for the Halloween Ball which was only one week hence. Her hair was down, dangling over her shoulder in a long braid. She was clad in her dark grey under-robe, having changed and showered after tonight's practice. Filius had taken over her normal role of teaching some basic waltz steps to the younger students. There was an extra sense of anticipation and fun this year, possibly because of the parallel preparations for the Quidditch Honor Challenge. The students had yet to see any of the team practicing but they had seen some of the former student players that had been coming in nightly. The Headmistress had heard there was a lot of common room whispers about which house was making the most contribution, who was playing what position, and whether the venerable headmistress could still sit on a broom.

Minerva's eyesight started to grow hazy, even with her spectacles on it was hard to focus. She was tired, very tired. Happy but tired … and sore. She was still spending three to four hours each night after Quidditch practice on school needs and doing some checking of the scoring of the homework parchments from her classes. She had not been getting anything like the 8 hours of sleep that Madame Hooch wanted everyone to get. The piles of correspondence on her desk were still getting deeper and deeper. Here it was once again getting late, and after signing off on the last of the Halloween Ball plans, she was still slated to have Hermione visit for her weekly Transfiguration Mastery discussion. They had a basic outline of her specific project and had overlaid all the mandatory Mastery requirements. There was no specific "schedule" requirement. For that Minerva was glad because right now, she was overbooked. Even when she tried to lay down, her achy body was protesting. She had finally succumbed to taking a mild pain potion or three.

The Headmistress shook her head to clear her vision and signed the Halloween Ball payment allowance in her distinctive ornate scrawl with custom emerald ink. She flexed her stiff arm and hand as soon as she put the quill down and slouched in her chair. She was right handed and the Keeper practice had been rebuilding muscles she had long forgotten about. The pain went from her right hand all the way up into her neck and down to the lower back. The Headmistress was adverse to showing said pain to any save Poppy out of pure stubborn pride. The grand hero sighed, Order of Merlin - First Class in two wars and she was sore from three weeks of Quidditch training.

Minerva's animagus-enhanced hearing could always tell when her outer revolving entrance was being accessed. She heard the faint sound of the password, currently "bagpipes", and the stone-grinding-on-stone sound of the stairs rotating the person up to her office entrance. Minerva wanted to look a bit more refreshed so she quickly smoothed her hair, blinked her eyes a few times and took some deep breaths to clear the cobwebs in her head. Just as Hermione entered, Minerva forced herself to sit up straight as she would normally be at her desk but she could not hold back a slight grimace.

Hermione sloughed in, her old school backpack now holding her Transfiguration Mastery work, her blue jeans, light yellow long-sleeved polo, maroon jumper, and slightly damp hair reflecting the fact that she had also changed and showered after practice. She brightened the moment she saw the venerable Headmistress behind the desk, hands folded on top of some parchments, as if she had always been there.

"Good evening Minerva," Hermione offered with a grin while sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. She liked these rare opportunities to see Minerva with her hair down.

Minerva smiled back, "Good evening Hermione. I believe we were going to review the fundamental concepts of energy-matter balance involved in transfiguring items that greatly differ in size or composition. Let's review what is truly happening, what is happening to each molecule in the universe, if you need to transfigure a feather into a chair."

The two brilliant witches conversed on the subject for about half an hour, quoting various journal articles. Hermione had to take out her parchments to make some notes on references to review. She produced one reference from her backpack, a recent one from a Salem Academy professor involving transfiguration results inside a vacuum chamber at a variety of pressure levels, that Minerva had not seen yet.

As Hermione stood up and leaned to hand Minerva the copy of the reference, she noted that Minerva reached for it with her left arm, even though it was further away and she definitely heard a gasp as Minerva twisted.

A concerned frown creased Hermione's face, "Are you okay Minerva?"

Minerva finished grasping the parchment and leaned back clenching her jaw. If it was anyone else, she would huff and just continue on. But she was tired and this was Hermione, with whom she was feeling something growing that she had not felt in decades. Minerva relaxed and arched backwards a bit, taking the pressure off her lower back. She felt like she wanted to let the defenses down. She took off her glasses, again with her left arm, and rubbed the spot between her eyes to try and reduce the strain in her head.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the chair, "I have to admit I'm tired but also quite sore from recent activities."

Minerva heard movement as Hermione came around the desk. Her heart started to beat a little faster and the air had grown still. Hermione had listened to Minerva admit to being sore. She was just tired enough herself to be bold. They had already been flirting for weeks. She was sure that Minerva was interested. Minerva had hexed Astoria for her. Neville had come up to Hermione later with a shy "matchmaker" grin and told her what Minerva had said when she thought no one was listening. Now Minerva, with her hair down, was in front of her with her eyes closed.

In a low, calm voice, Hermione coo'd, "Keep your eyes closed. I am supposed to be aiding with everyone's conditioning. I'm going to help you feel better and relax."

Minerva was not sure about the "relax" part given her heart was now pounding in her chest and she was not so sure this was a good idea, but something told her to go with it.

Hermione took in a slow fortifying breath and reached out to carefully pick up the Headmistress's right hand. The hand initially went tense, the Headmistress releasing a quick gasp partly from pain along her arm, partly from pure tension. Minerva willed her hand to relax. Hermione inwardly smiled and took another gulp of air. Minerva's hand was colder than hers and so soft. She slowly started to massage each finger, paying special attention to the joints. Hermione turned the hand over the pressed firmly into the palm with her thumb in a smooth, circular motion. When she got to massaging the pad at the base of the thumb, Minerva quietly groaned.

It felt good, Hermione's hands were warm and soft. The massaging was helping, bringing feeling and blood flow to her hand. She felt it literally getting warmer. Hermione was now massaging all around the wrist and started to do long strokes along Minerva's forearm, over her snug under-robe, before slowing down again to dig into the sore muscles with her fingers and thumbs. The more Hermione came up the arm though, the more the tension on the shoulder hurt from holding it up. Hermione could feel the arm starting to shake, the tension of holding it up with a sore shoulder she suspected.

"Stay relaxed and keep your eyes closed. I'm going to transfigure your chair to recline Minerva."

Hermione carefully placed Minerva's hand back down and pulled out her wand. A red bolt emanated from the tip of her wand causing a red glow around the back of Minerva's chair. There was adequate room to not only lean it back but make it taller and wider and she made sure it was very soft and had thrown on a warming charm on to boot. Minerva felt the chair back disappear simultaneous to Hermione's hand coming up behind her neck. She was slowly lowered down and could not help hissing again. Her back protested even this slow motion although once complete, the pain receded.

Hermione hated seeing Minerva in pain. The much younger witch had been having sore muscles too, but not to this level. Of course, besides her years, Minerva had actually been practicing more than Hermione as the primary Keeper. Soon as she could, she wanted to lean Minerva back to take the pressure off her back and shoulder. Hermione had finished leaning the older witch back but did not want to move. Here she was, leaning over the reason she had come back to this school full of good and bad memories. Minerva's face was softer and more youthful with her piercing green eyes closed and her hair flowing down. Hermione was forgetting to breath. She desperately wanted to touch Minerva's skin, to run her knuckles down the sides of her face, but this was not the time for that.

Minerva felt better once she had leaned back on the soft and rather warm expanded chair back. She almost opened her eyes to look at Hermione as she leaned over her, but she dared not. Her heart was already pounding, she dare not open her eyes and bring it to a stop. The Headmistress felt the smaller woman's warm body draw back and return to massaging her right hand and forearm. Hermione whispered a vibration charm and the surface Minerva was laying on started to vibrate slowly in waves going up and down her back. Now she could enjoy all aspects of this attention without her shoulder and back being under stress. Hermione continued to the elbow and upper arm. Stroking to encourage blood flow. While gently kneading the bicep and tricep, Hermione slowly rolled some knots that she felt.

Minerva brought her left arm up and laid the back of her hand against her forehead. This was helping so much. The slight pain as each muscle was stimulated, the moderate pain of a knot, they all blended into a shear release of tension as the massage did its work. The muscles in her back were responding to the warmth and undulations of the reclined surface. Why hadn't she thought of this? The hot showers and bath were a help, but she could not lay back as she was here.

Hermione was now working on Minerva's shoulder and nape. Both of her warm hands molded away the tightness. Hermione could literally feel the irregular, hard tissues relax. She was trying to stay calm and put Minerva first, even if this was an erotic dream come true.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm", Minerva hummed in appreciative pleasure.

Hermione could not help breaking into a big grin, "I'm glad you are enjoying this."

Hermione started flowing the massage back down the arm. It felt much more flexible now and there was no sign of pain emanating from Minerva as she moved it. Hermione made it back to the hand, that learned graceful beautiful hand. She caressed it, turning it over and over. This was no longer a massage, but an exploration. She was transfixed, memorizing every line on the palm, every scar, the mapping of the veins on the back, the plain buffed nails. Suddenly, the hand slowly moved to take hold of one of hers. The younger witch gasped realizing she had been caught crossing beyond the massage line. She sheepishly looked up and sure enough, she looked into the emerald green eyes of the Headmistress. Fear came over her face. Fear that she had crossed a line that would cost her. She didn't know what to do. She was hardly breathing.

Minerva had been floating on a sea of tranquility as Hermione progressed back down her arm. The warm vibrations continued to do their magic on her back while the arm was loose and no longer fighting every movement. She had given in to all the signals and relaxed openly in front of the young witch. Then she felt the tingling coming from her hand. The caresses were causing wonderful shutters shooting up her arm, through her chest, and down her spine. She carefully peeked out and saw whiskey brown eyes gazing at her hand, studying it. Hermione licked her lips and bit her bottom lip as she turned the hand over to continue her examination. Minerva felt a warm tension growing in her abdomen. Yet again, a feeling that she had not felt in a long time. The older female slowly took hold of one of the soft warm hands that had done magic on her sore muscles. Hermione gasped and looked up to see Minerva had been watching her. When she saw the look of panic coming over the young witch's face, Minerva squeezed the hand and her lips formed into a contented smile. Hermione relaxed, took a breath, and sweetly smiled back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Halloween Ball was in full swing. Hundreds of students, former students, faculty, former faculty, Ministry invitees, and guests were filling the Great Hall to a level that had not happened in years. A band had been hired to play a mix of old and new music. Their skeleton themed makeup and costumes blended well with the tombstone themed stage. The massive single tombstone backdrop was labeled, "Here Lies the Durmstrang Honor Challenge Quidditch Team". Banners generated by each house lined the walls with colorful images of the holiday, of rivalry between the houses, but also of the Honor Challenge rivalry. Hundreds of various sized carved pumpkins lined the serving tables and floated at various heights high above, their comical faces backlit in flickering orange and yellow colors. The lighting on the main dance floor would change based on the music being played. Besides the swirl of dancing couples on the floor, there was a swirl of dancing ghosts mixing in with the pumpkin illuminations. Tables were filled with fanciful Halloween themed treats with a main course of kabobs of chicken and beef.

Minerva had felt a bit bold this year, perhaps too bold. She would never wear a "costume" but she did believe in some festive dressing and something had wanted her to push it up this year. She had chosen a baseline of a slightly form fitting, high collar black silk dress with long sleeves that extended all the way to a button connection around each thumb. It accented her long, lean graceful arms giving her an almost "spider-like" quality. Just below the arse, the dress was split in the back and a flowing train insert allowed the bottom of the dress to flare which made walking and dancing easier while still fitting snug through the hips and hanging straight in the front. By itself, the dress was a bit more "form fitting" than Minerva was comfortable with in public. She had transfigured a blood red, sleeveless long vest with silver trim, a single silver chain clasp in the front, and silver spiderweb pattern. It had a stiff collar that was several inches high in the back and flowed lower to blend to points in the front. It highlighted her long neck and gave a touch of "regal spider queen" to the ensemble. She had worn her hair in a high bun, but had accented with a matching blood red bun cover, blood red nails, red lips, and shiny red three inch heels. At the last moment, she had bolstered her mental courage by adding a eye-mask made of black velvet and trimmed in short red feathers. She then followed up by bolstering her physical courage with a double hit of Firewhiskey. Just who am I dressing for? – she kept asking herself. The liquid burned its way down and warmed her chest. In her heart, she knew. She wanted to see if a particular someone special would notice her. I must be out of my mind - she thought.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had stopped the room cold when she entered. All conversation came to a halt as she glided to the front of the room greeting various visitors, professors, and guests. She was glad that the massage a week ago and her repeated use of the heated, vibrating recliner had decreased her stiffness and soreness to much more manageable levels. She gestured her elegant right hand at the band giving them an indication to play and started off festivities by taking a turn around the dance floor to a standard English Waltz with Professor Corbin Firestrumb. Corbin was dressed in an ornate Musketeer-type costume. She was quite pleased with the Durmstrang graduate, now Hogwarts professor. Not only was he fully participating in the Honor Challenge offering insight into standard Durmstrang Quidditch tactics besides being an aggressive beater, he was a excellent dancer. Now she did have to intercede in his curriculum a time or two to see about adjustments to some of the more advanced work. He would smile widely, his small goatee wiggling at her, as he debated her on how "the best defense is a good offense" as he had introduced a few of the more "stinging hex-like" spells earlier into the curriculum than normal leading to extra incidents during the Dueling Club. He had been able to convince her allow him to keep the new spells in given he improved instruction on how to defend from them at the same time. As the song ended, the Professor pulled the Headmistress a bit closer and then powered her into a dip. Minerva gasped in surprise, grabbing at the back of his shoulder to steady herself as he flashed his signature teeth and whispered, "You look stunning tonight Headmistress. Anyone we know?"

Minerva hoped her cheeks did not match the color of her vest as she calmly responded, "Thank you Corbin, just encouraging the festivities in my own way." He smiled while carefully pulling her back up. He took a step back and bowed from the waist, pulling his large brimmed hat off in a swooping flair to match, "Thank you for the dance Enchantress." She responded with a gracious nod and a raised eyebrow.

Professor Granger, as potions professor, had the normal "potion's professor" job of designing a variety of punches for the Halloween Ball festivities. This means she did not have to do any chaperone duty at the ball fortunately. She also had the job of ensuring all substances remained untainted throughout the event. Since the great "lust potion" debacle decades ago, there had been strict enchantments and wards to ensure the punch remained tasty and free of contaminants. She had carefully designed a variety of citrusy, bubbly, creamy, minty, buttery, spicy, savory, and foamy concoctions and one set of plain water, tea, coffee, and pumpkin juice offerings. A few of them turned your mouth a color which would go over well with some of the more bloodthirsty costumed guests. Due to final preparations for the ball on top of the Quidditch practices, she'd had to cancel meeting with Minerva privately on Transfiguration this week so they had not been alone since the massage. After all the punches were in place and properly protected, Hermione had rushed off to get into her costume.

A waltz had just ended when the sultry jazz singer entered the ballroom. Five horizontal rows of long, dark blue string fringe flowed from her chest to her mid-thigh over the dark blue underdress. Shapely legs ended in four inch shiny blue heels. The thinnest of straps came over creamy shoulders. She had changed her hair to a shoulder length wavy bronze accented by a sequined blue beret. A silver eye mask was enhanced with blue eyeshadow and defined eyebrows and a microphone in her hand completed the look.

It took people a few minutes to figure out who the jazz singer was. She kindly refused a few offers for a dance or to go get her a drink. She was looking for one person in particular. It took awhile before she spied a tall, lean figure in a black dress with a red collared vest. The music had switched to more recent flair so the younger people were out on the floor slamming to a Slipknot song complete with white and red strobe light effects. Fortunately, the Great Hall had been specially warded so that the music was directed to the dance floor and quickly dissipated to a very low level outside its boundaries. People could easily converse unless they were very close to the dance floor.

Minerva felt the tell-tail hairs on the back of her head tingle. Someone was watching her. She took another sip of tea and smiled at the Ministry official who was relating his opinion on allowing cell phones into the school. He was not for it. She refused to get into a debate at the party so she simply smiled slightly turning her head to search for the "watcher". Across the dance floor, she locked on a shapely blue-clad woman. The mystery figure nodded her head and bit her lip with a shy grin. Then she started to move. The teacup shuttered slightly in Minerva's hand as she took in the sultry vision in blue as she slowly skirted the crowd around the dance floor and came closer and closer. Once again, the room started to get a bit warm.

The Jazz Singer sauntered up to the Spider Queen and spoke in a lusty, low tone, "You look incredible Headmistress." Indeed Minerva looked outstanding to Hermione's brown eyes. It took her breath away.

Minerva felt a warm flush, on the inside at least, on the outside she simply displayed a small smile and a nod, "As do you Professor."

Hermione did her best to look calm and nodded back with a little grin.

The rowdy younger crowd of dancers suddenly broke from the dance floor and there was a mob at the punch bowls line. After several very intense songs, the band switched to accommodate a return to a more moderate and low pace faire. The melody of a lively waltz floated between the two flirting witches. Several couples started out to the dance floor. Minerva smiled as a few gallant young men or women nervously approached a partner of their choice, extended an invitation and sometimes an arm, and regally led them to the floor. Waltzes of old still had a wonderful magic to bring people together. They allowed a level of contact that was not too much, nor too little. They did not distract with complicated steps or giant tempo changes. A lack of words allowed pleasant conversation.

Hermione watch the Headmistress's eyes twinkle as they followed the couples of old and new to the dance floor. Time was at hand she thought. The young professor swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath.

"Care to dance?" she croaked out. Well that was smooth… Hermione thought.

The regal Spider Queen turned her eyes towards the sultry Jazz Singer. She hesitated for just a moment, but well, this was why she wanted to be noticed. The combination of the earlier Firewhiskey and the false sense of security of being behind a mask did their job. The Queen put her teacup down on a nearby elevated table, took the microphone prop from the Jazz Singer and placed it on the same table, and put her hand out. The Jazz Singer took the offered hand and strode with pride out to the floor. Since the Jazz Singer had asked, she led. The two costumed witches clasped opposite hands, the Jazz Singer placed her hand on the Spider Queen's waist while the Queen put her hand on the Singer's shoulder. Hermione started to sway and get their timing down, then she pulled to start them flowing around the floor.

Minerva found herself floating on air. Hermione led divinely. They did not talk or laugh. No one wanted to break the spell. She barely needed to have her eyes open. The Headmistress gave over control willingly to the smooth direction of the Jazz Singer's hands. They wove an artistic circular spiral pattern around the dance floor perfectly matching the tempo of the music. Minerva smiled and leaned her head back just a bit, soaking in the view of the floating pumpkins from underneath. Why? Why was she so willingly participating in this? - she wondered. But for now, she did not care. She had not felt so good in years. As for Hermione, she could tell that Minerva was relaxed, that she was effortlessly following where she was being led.

Professor Aurora Sinistra observed the dance floor from her slightly elevated position on the steps to the observation platform in the corner of the room. She had chosen to brighten up her attire by covering herself in a silky forest green shirt and darker green pants. A leather vest, a silver bow over her shoulder, and a pointed matching forest green "Robin Hood" hat gave her the "movie-like forest archer" look she was going for. Each half hour, a faculty member was on duty monitoring behavior and to keep students from leaving the immediately area. She had volunteered to get her duty over with first. Usually students did not try to sneak off and snog until later in the evening. Of course, she was a bit unsure what she was observing on the dance floor. The clashing colors and costume styles of the two witches, yet the perfection of their dance. The height difference, the age difference, the stoic Headmistress and the caring Professor and yet it seemed they simply fit. Aurora could swear she felt the very walls of the room rumble in time with their steps.

Just as the waltz was getting close to its final stances, Professor Vector came over to relieve Aurora. The Head of Slytherin had a wickedly conniving thought and carefully slithered over to the side of the band's stage. With a whisper and a generous donation of a few galleons, the band seamlessly ended the waltz and began a magical sultry jazz song. The sexy sound of a lone saxophone carried through the air as the floor lighting changed to dark blue and maroon. The atmosphere closed in around each couple as the dim lighting created tens of individual worlds across the floor. Some couples pulled each other into warm embraces making it hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Newer couples stayed in the waltz stance, but maybe pulled in a little closer.

The Spider Queen was caught a bit short as the waltz flowed straight into this romantic mood song. She stopped moving and stared down at the Jazz Singer, glad the apprehension on her face would be hidden by the mask and the dim lighting. The Singer smiled and sighed, this was her element. She didn't want to scare the Queen though. She took both hands of the Queen and moved them out wide still keeping a separation, but bringing their bodies much closer along their length.

Minerva gasped, was she really going to do this? The whiskey buzz was wearing off. What would everyone think? Just back up… and calmly walk off the floor… she was thinking to herself. Then the hands started swaying. The slow sultry motion matched the undulating sound filling the air. The Headmistress' body was not quite following along yet, but her eyes were following the slow flow of the glinting fringe swaying on Hermione's costume. It was hypnotic. Her slow labored breathing was trying to calm the pounding in her chest. The hands rose and fell in slow motion to the wail of the song. Minerva's arms started to participate of their own accord. The world seemed to close in on them. There was only them. Green eyes strayed from watching the fringe to watching creamy shoulders smoothly moving up and down. She closed her eyes, daring herself to not fall under the spell in front of her. Now her body was slowly being caught up in the magic. Swaying. Only their hands touched. Why was it so hard to breathe? Swaying. Her hips followed the flow of her arms. Swaying. A single lone note rang out from the golden instrument. Hermione dragged the back of her right hand up Minerva's long, graceful arm and across her throat in a slow, sensuous caress.

Fire. Drowning. The great Headmistress was overcome with the fire running through her body. She couldn't breathe, the air had grown as heavy as water. She quickly grabbed the hand at her throat, pressing into it, like a rope thrown to pull her from a dark pit.

Septima Vector felt a wave of heat flow through her as surely as the hot flashes she remembered from her distant past. Her still keen eyes could see the ripple flowing through the air and being absorbed into the very walls. She saw the flicker of every pumpkin illumination, wall sconce flame, and candelabra candle. The elder faculty member had no idea what had happened, but something had just livened up the whole castle.

They were no longer swaying. Hermione could feel the new heat from the Headmistress not only through her hand but through their very clothing. She grew a little worried. Was Minerva even breathing?

The young faculty member moved her fingers to grab onto the hand now pressing into hers, "Minerva, are you alright?"

The words broke the spell that had come over the older witch. She once again heard the soulful song still playing. Air refilled her lungs. She felt the hand pressed against hers. The confused Headmistress opened her eyes, as if waking up from a dream. Brown eyes looked up at her with concern. Minerva took in her situation. Halloween Ball, dance floor, sultry song, dim lights, out here with young, female faculty member and former student. She was warm and tingly all over and she had almost unconsciously extended her magic to encompass Hermione. She pulled the hands down from her neck and took a step back in a panic. What was she thinking? the older witch silently scolded herself.

As the song ended and the mood lighting started to brighten again, the Headmistress removed her mask. She look upon the Jazz Singer, breathing deep, slightly flushed. They both were. No longer could she take in the vision in front of her, she looked away, "I need to go," Minerva said to no one in particular.

The Jazz Singer sadly watched as the Spider Queen turned and briskly walked away, taking a large chunk of her heart with her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Two weeks had gone by. Two horrible weeks. If she was not having to be on a broom and dodge bludgers nightly, Minerva would have been downing the Firewhiskey. Not that she wasn't being affected anyway. Her lack of sleep and stress level was definitely making her a liability to the team. There were playing the Hufflepuff team, and getting soundly beaten. This was the second week of these practices against the weakest house team. Now some of it was adjustments to actually playing outdoors as a full team and in full gear. Rolanda had called them all down once to make some adjustments to their strategy and it had helped. Neville had indicated that they needed to actually not hold back on blocking firmer and direct bludgers as needed, even though it was students they were playing. Rolanda agreed, Durmstrang was not going to be holding back anything. She also looked Minerva straight in the eyes and said in a snippy tone, "Remember, you are not supposed to let the other team throw balls through the big circles… Remember that? You are supposed to block them and throw the ball to a teammate."

Minerva rolled her eyes at the condescending tone but could not dispute the instructions. She was lacking concentration and coordination. Minerva looked at her tried and true broom. She didn't need to zoom around on the latest, fastest ride. Her broom was quick and comfortable enough for the Keeper position. Then once again, it happened. She shook her head as a familiar image popped into her mind. Once again, the very hurt brown eyes looking at her from across the dance floor. It pierced her very soul, that image. Since that time, she had avoided the young professor as Hermione had avoided her also she assumed. Hermione had done her teaching, but no longer came to work on the Mastery and Minerva had not sought her out. Hermione had missed practice after practice feigning being ill. Early on, Minerva had thought it true as Hermione appeared pale. Poppy had reported the young witch was "indisposed" a lot in the evenings but would not discuss anything with Minerva nor Rolanda stating medical privacy.

Nothing had been going right off the Quidditch field either. The staircases seemed to be plotting against her such that every time she needed to go somewhere, they made it difficult and had dumped her right in front of the young professor several times. Her special oversized bath seemed to be lukewarm at best, no matter how she complained and spelled. Her rooms were either too hot or too cold. Just yesterday, she had been stuck in her own classroom for an hour, unable to get the door to open. She knew what it was after just a few days. Hogwarts was "invigorated" again and was acting like a smitten teenager trying to force the Headmistress back into Hermione's arms.

Minerva was shaken from her reflections by a gravely bellow from above by Madame Hooch, "Are we going to get a Keeper up here or should I rotate Astoria in as Hermione is no where to be found again."

An hour later, the play of the team of veteran's had improved. Corbin and Rolanda had upped their bludger game to the point where one Hufflepuff had crashed landed in the sand and now their Beaters were actually having to do their job and not just help their Chasers score. Draco had caught the Seeker once. Chasers Aurora, Neville, and Pyreen had tightened up by practicing two tactics. The "triple threat" a formation where they were a constant reverse pyramid with the ball holder slightly behind in the center and the front two blocking and the "flank" where one Chaser would always be well off the other two towards the center of the field in case the ball needed to be tossed well away.

Minerva had cleared her head with the thoughts of how much this game meant to the school. How excited everyone had become and she just could not let them down with her personal problems. She flew back into position with renewed vigor and vowed to stop the onslaught of scoring quaffles at all cost. Finally, she got into it making some firm catches, a few rebound returns, and overall some solid goal play. A bit of her old form was finally showing through and her mind was finally on something else besides Hermione.

Rolanda called for a final scrimmage restart for the evening. Now that the "gloves were off", the Hufflepuff team had decided to channel their best game also. All the house teams had met before the field practices against the Honor Challenge team had started. They reminded each other that the better they played, the harder they practiced with the veteran team, the higher the chances were that Hogwarts would win the Honor Challenge.

Astoria, serving as referee, released the snitch, which whizzed off to hide for a bit, and bludgers who flew off to attack the nearest players, then she threw the quaffle straight up in the air to start the scrimmage. Rolanda slammed a bludger towards the Hufflepuff chasers clearing the way for Neville to zip in and grab the quaffle. Corbin deflected another bludger shot at them from an opponent while Aurora and Pyreen flew into "triple threat" position, blocking out the Hufflepuff keeper and allowing Neville to score. Astoria released the next quaffle and further play ensured.

It felt much more like a real game now. Everyone was taking each opportunity to score seriously. Astoria caught a flash zip across the sky as Draco had obviously caught a glint off the golden snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker tore after him. The Hufflepuffs, in control of the quaffle, formed a full frontal assault towards the Honor team's goals led by their beaters as a defense for the ball carrier. The other two of the Hufflepuff chasers flew well forward towards the scoring goals, and the Honor team's keeper. As both bludgers flew towards the centralized group, both Hufflepuff beaters beat back the dangerous balls knocking them forward so the they would follow the chasers. The chasers kicked into gear tearing towards the goals. The Honor team chasers were coming up behind the Hufflepuff ball carrier starting to box her in for a block. Rolanda and Corbin had been repositioning after initially sending the bludgers towards the other team. They were too far into the center of the field before they noticed the bludgers had been sent towards the Honor team's side and were extra "vigorous" chasing the Hufflepuff chasers.

Minerva was in her "keeper zone" and had total concentration on the quaffle. She trusted her other teammates to take care of the bludgers. The Hufflepuff chasers were coming right at her and at the last second they zipped left and right. She caught site of the bludgers that had been hidden behind them. One of the bludgers followed the original chaser, but the other switched and honed in on the new Keeper target. The next five seconds were a blur of fast action. Minerva started to rear up, but knew it was too late. The bludger hit her straight in the upper right chest pad, twisting her body so that her foot came off the stirrup and her center of gravity was no longer over the broom. The safety pad had spread the force of the hit, but it had been some time since she had been impacted by something this hard. Minerva was caught short of breath and although she had kept a firm grip with both hands on her broom, she was having trouble getting her center of gravity pulled back over the top. She should have been practicing more with full pads, she could not curl into the broom as tight as she was used to. Hard as her hands tried, she could not twist herself back over the top and she landed up having to curl her unsettled leg around the broom or she would have fallen. The Hufflepuff chaser tossed the quaffle through a goal while a scream echoed from one of the stadium seats.

"Minerva!" echoed through the stadium.

The game came to a standstill save having to still monitor the bludgers. Rolanda shot up to push Minerva back over the top of her broom so that she could regain the proper seating. Minerva took in a deep breath shrugging off the lingering tightness from the bludger impact and getting her foot back on the stirrup. She swung her eyes in the direction that the cry had come from. She scanned and searched the grouping of seats and just as she turned to obviously head that way, Hermione threw the invisibility cloak off.

Later that night, Hermione had had enough. Earlier, she had been pacing in her quarters yet again. Her class parchments were marked already so she had once again snuck out to watch the Quidditch practice. Harry had been kind enough to let her borrow his invisibility cloak without questions. She knew a part of her was letting the entire school down, but she simply could not be near Minerva right now. At least not when Minerva obviously did not want to be near her. Then she had seen Minerva hit and almost fall and could not hold back the scream of concern. She had showed her Gryffindor courage and revealed herself rather than running when Minerva was going to seek out the source of the scream. Hermione had walked away after the reveal and so here she was, pacing in her quarters again.

She reflected to two weeks prior….

After the Halloween Ball, when Minerva had left her on the dance floor, Hermione had done something extremely rare. She had gone back to her room and gotten plastered to the point of passing out. She awoke and spent much of the early morning planted over her toilet before she felt a cold faint coming over her again and she called for a house elf. When the elf saw the professor's situation, Poppy was summoned.

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes just a bit. Even the low light of the room was blinding. Everything hurt: her head, her throat, her stomach, her ribs, her knees. Through the slits that were her eyelids, Hermione could tell she was in the medical wing in a privately curtained area. She reached up to massage her pounding head and noted an IV was attached to her arm.

"Finally awake are we." Poppy's voice range through her head like a gong.

Hermione groaned again, "Ughhh, not so loud. I need medicinal potions. Lots and lots of them."

The hospital matron stood there in her maroon long dress and smartly pressed white cover apron with medical emblem and smirked, "I'm the medical professional here. You did enough self-medicating already. You basically had very bad alcohol poisoning. I've hydrated you to help flush it out of your system, but needed to see you awake to figure out how many brain cells you might have killed."

The matron was in a no nonsense mood. She walked over to the nearby table and picked out three potions of various colors. Walking up to the young professor, she ordered, "Drink these. Pain, nausea, vitamins and glucose. Then you are going to tell me exactly what you were thinking. Hermione, this is serious. Your reaction could have been much worse. You could have died. We are under a strict medical professional to patient secrecy here. I'm obligated to not leave without a full explanation. So spill it."

Hermione gulped down the potions feeling very much like the foolish school girl once again being scolded by the medical matron for her bad choices. After a minute to let the potions start kicking in, Poppy helped Hermione sit up in the bed and propped her up with some pillows. She brought over a tall stool, sat down, and waited for Hermione to start.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Minerva McGonagall and she can't stand the sight of me now….."

Hermione poured her heart out for the first time to another human being. Maybe it was the results of her alcohol binge reducing her defenses. Maybe she simply wanted to finally have someone else know. She had never been close to Poppy so she felt safer actually. Like Poppy would not be judgmental.

Poppy listened as Hermione wove her story of unrequited love beginning further back than the Matron could have ever believed. She listened carefully. Was this truly love? Or just a case of hero worship? The young professor plowed through her version of the closeness during Mastery discussions, the massage, the hexing during the quidditch practice and Minerva's whispered confession, the glances and finally, the Halloween Ball.

Hermione was stuttering and gasping and crying, "… and .. and she just turned and said she needed to go…", sniffle, "she walked away without another word." Hermione put her hand up to rub her pounding forehead, "I don't know what happened… What I did… I…. I was happy… I thought she was too… We are meant for each other…. I just feel it… I could feel her magic flowing around me..." Hermione quieted and stared down at the white hospital covers, thinking through the events again and again.

The matron had taken it all in calmly trying to remain impartial. Poppy had to represent judge and jury in this situation as a faculty member showing the previous night's level of indiscretion was to be treated in the most serious of fashions.

"So you went back to your chambers and almost drank yourself to death," the medical professional continued. "Tell me honestly Hermione, what were you thinking?"

Hermione looked up at Poppy, "I was just so shocked. It came out of nowhere, her turning away. I was racking my brains trying to figure out why and I'd just come from a wonderful party and a wonderful dance and… I never even watched how much I was drinking and I was angry so I was throwing it down faster than normal. No, I was not trying to "end it". Never. Not even for her. I might leave again. But me drinking that much was not intentional."

Poppy heard truth and regret in Hermione's response. She believed her and continued her query, "You realize as faculty here, you are always "on duty" in a sense. There are no perfections of wizardry here of course. I've seen even the Headmistress a bit "under the weather" during times of celebration and during times of great loss. But this needs to not happen again Hermione. Not to this level. You could have really hurt yourself."

Hermione steeled her jaw, "It won't. I promise."

Back to the present…

Two weeks had passed and Minerva had avoided Hermione in all ways. The young witch paced in her chambers after returning from being discovered at the quidditch practice. Something had to change. She had tried to wait until after the Honor challenge but the young witch could take no more. For two weeks, Poppy had been kind enough to let Hermione hide out periodically in the medical wing and even talk with her about her situation.

Hermione reflected on some of Poppy's recent sage advice over a shared pumpkin juice, "I cannot guess Minerva's intensions nor whether she led you on. I've only heard your side of the story. I can tell you that she has always been very private. From what you have told me, she opened up to you like I've never remembered her doing with anyone in decades. It creates a feeling of vulnerability, to be open with someone. Minerva has had the weight of Hogwarts and the rebuilding of wizardry society on her shoulders. I think she has already been feeling vulnerable during all these years of rebuilding and put aside any other parts of her personality. Perhaps, to have you also stir her physical and emotional sides was simply too much. She won't address it if it is not related to the quality of the school. She would never let a personal issue impact the school. If you want to get answers, you will have to go to her and force her to answer."

The words now rang in the young witch's head, "…force her to answer."

Hermione looked at the clock. Practice had ended awhile ago. Minerva would be tired and alone in her chambers. To trap the Headmistress into talking to her within Hogwarts would not be easy. The young witch needed a powerful ally. Then it came to her. The Headmistress and the school were joined in a special way as all true heads of the school were. It allowed them special privileges and the school could respond to some of their needs. Now what was going on when the three times that the stairs had dumped Minerva right in front of her? Usually stairs created the perfect path for the Headmistress. Hermione closed in on the closest wall. Of course, in her room all the walls were covered with bookcases. She placed both palms and her forehead against the structure.

Projecting as much wandless magic as she possibly could, she let the words flow, "I've never talked to a building, but I know you are here. You fought for us and gave up part of yourself as surely as we did. You protected the students, and faculty, and Headmaster and now the Headmistress as well as you could. Help me now to show her that I love her and I think she would love me if she let herself. Let us show her that she could have a fuller life and bring light and energy back into this school even more."


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

I own nothing, all credit is given J.K. Rowling.

 **Love Amongst the Quidditch Pitch**

 **Chapter 2 continued**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Headmistress sat in front of her fireplace in her forest green night robe, a Firewhiskey in her hand. She was glad that the practice had gone much better. That they were starting to click as a team. In three more weeks she thought they would stand a chance. Then after being impacted by the bludger, she had learned Hermione had been watching the whole time. She came back to her chambers finally able to let her guard down. Instead of the normal late evening routine of doing school paperwork after her shower, she had been flooded with the images of those brown eyes soon as she entered the room. She needed to drown those eyes out of her mind this evening. So she relented to the seduction of a Firewhiskey or two.

Hermione stood outside the entrance to the Headmistress' quarters. The password had not worked. Now she was angry. How dare Minerva go as far as to change the password without telling her. How cowardly. The brunet's fiery temper flared as a flash emanated from the spiral entrance and it began to rotate. She smiled and leaped on … glad you are with me Hogwarts, she thought.

Minerva was a little surprised when she heard her staircase rotating, she had not given out the new password to everyone yet. Perhaps Filius had something critical for her attention she thought. She got up from the couch and put her Firewhiskey on the canter table. Minerva turned just as Hermione stormed into her office.

The young Gryffindor was in her finest, most confident mood. Her totally open outer teaching robe flared in her wake, worthy of Severus Snape himself, and her partially unbuttoned inner robe showed off a glimpse of her flushed chest. Her goal was to drive Minerva out of her controlling comfort zone as always, but in a more direct fashion. Being in her chambers gave Minerva an advantage, but Hermione pushed towards the Headmistress invading her personal space without care. Coming up within half an arm's length, she stopped and cut to the chase, "You are going to tell me why you walked away from me on the dance floor and why you have avoided me for the last two weeks."

Minerva was now extra thankful she had taken a hit of Firewhiskey. She stood her ground, "How dare you march in here and speak to me in this manner. How did you even get in here?"

"Never mind that. Answer the questions," the shorter witch responded grabbing on to the Headmistress' left forearm.

Minerva yanked back her arm, "Are you insane? Stop this Hermione, at once. I'll not speak with you on this nor with you in this state."

The shorter witch closed in even more, keeping her eyes locked with Minerva's and effectively pinning Minerva's legs against the canter table, "No. We WILL speak of this. I will get my answers."

Minerva could feel the heat coming from Hermione's body. She could feel various spots along their frames where they or their clothing were touching. They had not been this close since the dance. The guilt flickered back into her mind making her hesitate. She glanced away, considering various options to flee. Hermione saw a break and tried to push through, "I'm in love with you and to have you walk away without explanation hurt more than you can imagine. It also hurts to see you being such as coward."

Now it was Minerva's turn to stare back into those intense fired-up brown eyes and push back. She could not believe the words coming from the young professor's mouth. She took a deep breath and physically pushed Hermione away by the shoulders. "You are insane," the older witch growled back while moving to strategically put the couch between herself and the younger witch.

In a blur of whipping black robes, Hermione spun to follow her target, "Only in my love for you."

Minerva felt a strange tingling race through her. She gripped the back of couch and finally raged back, "STOP SAYING THAT."

The Headmistress' raised voice cut through to Hermione just enough to stop her forward progress, "Why Minerva? Why should I stop saying I love you when I do?"

There it was again. Hermione had said it again and the tingling going through Minerva shifted to panic. In the fashion of the emotional coward that she was indeed acting like, Minerva attempted to transfigure into her cat animagus so she could run away. She gasped and clutched at her chest as she felt pain rather than the feeling of her body shifting into its comfortable cat form. She snapped her eyes toward's Hermione, "What did you do? I can't transfigure."

The young witch gave the Headmistress her space and showed open hands, "Nothing Minerva. I'm not casting anything. But you are not leaving here unless we solve this."

"Not in my school," Minerva growled back. How dare the young witch lie and obviously cast something that stopped her transfiguration. She would simply apparate away, as only the head of Hogwarts could apparate within the school, until Hermione left. Then it happened once again. A feeling that the spell was working then a slap of pain as it was stopped.

She clasped the back of the sofa again, hand to her chest, "Stop it. Stop it Hermione."

"You are doing it, not me. Stop trying to run and face me," the young witch said in a calmer fashion. She did not want to see Minerva in pain.

The Headmistress took some calming breaths, rubbing her chest through the thick night robe. She finally looked back up at Hermione. The young witch had stayed in place, with her hands out clearly showing she was not wielding her wand. Minerva could not believe those type of spells or wards could be done wandlessly, especially within her own chambers.

The formidable witch cleared her throat and made an attempt to stand up straighter and regain some composure, "First, you tell me how you are doing this."

The young witch finally put her arms down, "I'm telling the truth. It is not me. It's Hogwarts. It wants us to work this out."

Minerva shook her head. The complexities of this school would always astound her. Not only would the school not let her leave the room, it would probably know if she was lying. On slightly shaky legs, the Headmistress rounded the edge of the couch and sat down. She brought her right hand up to clasp the collar of her robe and bring the two open edges together. The feeling, similar to the high neck of her teaching robes, comforted her a bit. Her left hand she placed in her lap, the fingers slightly curled in agitation still. She could face a stampede of hippogriffs easier than face talking to one lone witch about her feelings and her history.

Hermione noticed a nervous glance in her direction from the trapped older witch. The younger witch slowly moved and sat on the opposite end of the couch. They sat in silence for awhile both looking forward at the small fire crackling in the office floo.

Hermione heard Minerva take in a deep breath. The older witch practically whispered, "It's just not possible Hermione."

"What's not possible Minerva? That I love you?" Hermione quietly asked while turning to look at the object of her affection. She saw Minerva wince. "You hate me that much? That just hearing me say "I love you" is disgusting? If you are not gay, just tell me."

She never looked over at the young witch. She dare not. She whispered again, "No. You are getting it all wrong." Minerva thought about throwing all the arguments at Hermione about age, being Headmistress, their shared orientation coming out, being set in her ways, but they were all lies, all subterfuge, and the school would know it.

She took another deep strengthening breath, "They die."

Hermione frowned, "Who dies Minerva?"

Keeping her eyes locked on the flickering flames, the older witch responded, "Anyone that loves me that I've loved back."

The young witch took a moment to contemplate the short pulses of information she was getting. Minerva had loved people that had died. It still didn't quite seem to be enough to get at the problem. Hermione scooted over on the couch just enough to be able to reach out and put her hand on top of the one Minerva had in her lap. A shutter flowed through the Headmistress and she looked down at the young hand covering hers.

"We have all lost loved ones Minerva. Through the wars, through accidents, people die." Hermione responded.

Minerva closed her eyes and gently shook her head while forcing the honest words out of the deepest, most personal corner of her soul, "No. It's not that. I mean every serious lover I've had has died sooner than they should of. At least once and maybe even more, directly because of me. Because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time when I should have been there."

Now there was a lot more information that the brilliant young witch soaked in. One, Minerva was gay. Two, Minerva was afraid because more than one of her lovers had died early and possibly because of her. Three,….therefore Minerva was afraid of loving her back. Wait… had Minerva hinted at something? Hermione slowly, carefully, closed the hand covering Minerva's.

Hermione quietly responded, "You have been through incredibly dangerous times where those situations occurred more. It is truly not the case now." Hermione rubbed her thumb against Minerva's palm, "But it's too late. You love me don't you? You realized it all the sudden on the dance floor and panicked and thought you could run away and drive me away. You think you are saving me. But you're not. I've spent years away from you. Trying to forget you and I could not. I'm happier here, near you, whether you will let us be together or not."

Minerva stared down at their cupped hands. Her older, thinner, whiter spotted-skin paled against Hermione's flush, warm, smooth hands. Indeed she knew she was lucky that this young sprite loved her. Slowly the Headmistress accepted the words that rang true. It was like Hermione was reading her mind.

"Yes. …I .. love you and it scared me. Never mind all the ways it is not a good idea from our age to our orientation to our working status. None of that scares me though. All of a sudden, after decades of devoting myself to the school and wizarding world, you brought out long dormant personal feelings and … desires," Minerva hesitated for a moment, an embarrassed flush creeping from her face down to her chest, "and then I remembered the pain, the guilt, and I did want to save you from my cursed love life. I've no right to accept your love. I'm old, I'm set in my ways, and I've truly damaged my partners because of my nature or my stature. You deserve someone your own age without a history to plague your bed."

Hermione felt the relief flood her. She swore the entire room relaxed, as if Hogwarts knew the truth was out and had removed the traps. The young professor smiled and scooted on the couch even closer to her love so that they were sitting side by side.

"Minerva, look at me." Hermione coo'd.

The great hero of both wizarding wars finally turned her head to lock emerald eyes onto her secret love. She looked down on that glorious young face, a small smile, glistening whiskey brown eyes full of understanding and forgiveness, and she felt such relief that she smiled back and a rare tear flowed down an aged cheek.

Brown eyes caught the liquid trail and Hermione leapt into action. She twisted, bringing her opposite hand around to grasp the back of Minerva's head. She guided the stained cheek down to her lips and kissed the tear away.

Never taking her lips from Minerva's face, she whispered, "No tears. We are going to get through this all right now." Hermione took a deep breath in, finally able to take in the scent of Minerva in the open, without having to hide it.

One hand wound around Hermione's waist, the other moved from holding the night robe's collar to sweeping through auburn waves, bringing the strands closer for her to smell and caress with thin lips. Hermione nuzzled against the cheek moving her lips lower and lower to drag her bottom lip across a strong jawbone. Hermione was appealing to the cat animagus. She was gently nuzzling and rubbing her lips, cheeks, forehead, and nose around Minerva's face in a sensuous rotation. A low purring sound suddenly erupted from deep within the Headmistress' chest.

Minerva chuckled, clearing her throat and pulling Hermione's head so that their foreheads pressed together, "Sorry about that. I cannae always control it."

Hermione noted the accent weaving through Minerva's voice now and she placed a warm hand against the side of the older witch's long graceful neck. Their eyes locked, "I never want you to be in control with me…". The statement dripped with innuendo. Minerva felt the warm breath of the words puff against her own lips making them tingle. Green eyes dilated in response.

Minerva took in a deep breath of Hermione's scent, angling her head to bring their lips even closer. She had to be prudent, even with her pounding heart screaming for action, "There are no guarantees that this is going tae work. You know that, right? I cannae promise that I'm easy tae be with."

Hermione was panting with anticipation, "I know and neither am I."

The two witches' lips met in a heated kiss, tongues immediately battling, hands wringing through hair. They would take it slow, but this first passionate kissing session was going to last awhile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Three weeks had passed and it was the day before the Honor Challenge Match. The Hogwarts Honor Challenge Quidditch team had excelled in their practices and were at an absolute peak. No one was currently seriously injured although they had a continuous rotation of bumps and bruises. Some of them were in the best shape that they had been in years with any soreness well past them. The team of faculty and ex-students had gone from playing as individuals to playing as a team to playing as the experienced players that they were. The had gone from codling to knocking Slytherin's nastiest players all over the field. The Headmistress had signed a "no retaliation forever" parchment before the student teams would pull out all their best moves. Rolanda Hooch had landed up with an immediate concussion, but recovered and was no worse for the wear. Draco had been forced into the ground resulting in a broken arm and a funeral for an incredibly expensive broom. A new one showed up the next day. Hermione had returned and although nowhere near as good a Keeper as Minerva, she could play the position in a pinch. Using her potions background, she had aided Poppy in improving the bruise salves a bit for faster recovery.

Ravenclaw House had won the uniform contest creating a baseline blue upper costume with thick green and red trim, and crossed wands on both lower ribs of gold, bronze, and silver. The same color scheme repeated on the outer cape except the crossed wands were replaced with a large scroll letter "H" made of yellow trimmed in black. The stadium banners rotated fairly between the Hogwarts team's basic cape design scheme and Durmstrang's chosen set of colors which were crimson, trimmed in violet, brown, and black, representing its four Semey (similar to Hogwarts' houses). The visiting team's main symbol for this event was a white Sphinx with the face of a wolf, the powerful legs of a hare, and an owl flying overhead with its claws in the attack position. The game started tomorrow at noon. The weather was to be brisk, but they had been lucky and the first snow had not quite hit yet. It was due any day now though so tomorrow would be totally overcast.

Hogsmeade was booked up solid housing rowdy Durmstrang fans and a fair number of Hogwarts alumni. Most could simply floo or fly or apparate in on the day of the game, as the Durmstrang students were being allowed to do, but some ex-students and supporters wanted to revel in school spirit and be able to have a safe, close location to sleep off any overindulgences. The Durmstrang Honor Challenge team and associated support personnel were being given quarters at Hogwarts by reconfiguring the Room of Requirement into several rooms and a comfortable barracks and they were arriving via the school ship. Betting being run out of the various Hogsmeade taverns was running hot and heavy with the odds 3-to-1 in favor of Durmstrang.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood at the raised platform at one end of the Great Hall along with the other members of the Honor Challenge Quidditch team. She had chosen to wear her finest black teaching robes with her Celtic knot clasp and her tall witches hat. All the eating tables had been removed to allow room for both students and visitors from both schools to fill both sides of the room lengthwise. Minerva was gratified to see a reasonable number of Durmstrang females scattered in the group. A tribute to Headmaster Anton Tchekov's successful activities to widen the Durmstrang student base. It was too soon for any of the females to be on their Honor Quidditch team, but Minerva had noted several females on their Semey teams. A wide pathway was left from the main entrance of the room to the platform. A pathway to allow the formal entrance of the Durmstrang team. Banners of both teams flowed in waves along the length of the room.

Minerva surveyed the room. Other key faculty and staff had been positioned at intervals along both sides to ensure all festivities remained polite and non-confrontational. Both sides had agreed to not have a ball or formal reception before the game, but just a simple entrance ceremony and then both teams would retire for private dining and a full night of rest. Both teams were allowed an hour of private practice in the Room of Requirement configured back into a practice arena in the morning. After the game, there would be a dance and celebration to Honor both the participant teams, no matter who won.

THUMP… THUMP THUMP

There it was, the first sounds of the Durmstrang team's entrance parade. The sound of their thick wooden walking sticks slamming on the stone pavement just outside the Great Hall.

THUMP… THUMP THUMP THUMP… THUMP THUMP

Slowly, the beat got louder and faster. Then the first of the grey-clad males made it into view and each thump on the floor could be seen to cause a flash of sparks. Around his broad shoulders, he wore a fur-lined and edged crimson cape with double-eagle heads embroidered in gold on the back. The Durmstrang fans began to cheer and cry out in support, while in the spirit of Honor challenge, the Hogwarts supporters began to clap courteously. It was still a secret who was on the Durmstrang team other than the Headmaster, so all were curious to see who would be coming through that door.

THUMP… THUMP THUMP

A second male entered some five paces behind the first one. You could tell the men entering were not the clean shaven, buzz cut muscled youth of the school, but older and more individual in their appearances with a variety of hair and beard assortments. A third and fourth team member entered and a gasp was heard go through the hall. The fourth team member was the great Haakon Toov. The best chaser to have ever played in some expert's opinions. Everyone had assumed Minerva would be the oldest player on the field, but Haakon would take that honor. Although well over eighty, his dark hair, held back in an elegant pony tail, was only mildly streaked with grey and it was clear that we was by no means out of shape. His steps were firm, his face clean shaven with piercing black eyes, and his lean body still resembled the sleek form that gave him speed and an incredible banking and turning ability.

THUMP… THUMP THUMP

The procession continued through the door, sticks flashing against the hard ground, chins high in the air, each the very image of confidence. The first player was halfway down the pathway to the platform when team member six entered. There was an eruption from the spectators that finally overwhelmed the THUMPING sounds of the procession when the great Seeker, Viktor Krum entered. He had retained his signature buzz cut and shortcut beard/mustache combination and was in every way the Tri-Wizard competitor that they all remembered. He had shown great honor and even though from Durmstrang, he held a place of high regard with Hogwarts' students and faculty. The final main player, Headmaster Tchekov entered, and then four backup players followed. The procession continued to the animated cheers mixing in with the beat of their walking sticks as they approached the platform. The Durmstrang team split half to one side and half to the other as they formed a line with each of them facing the platform with the exception of Headmaster Tchekov who proceeded up the stairs to embrace the Headmistress in symbolic greetings.

THUMP… THUMP THUMP – the final beat thrummed through the room.

Professor Granger, standing at one of the far edges of the Hogwarts Honor Challenge team since she was a backup player, gasped. Her and Viktor had parted amicably before the war and had kept in touch just a bit, but he had not told her he was on the team. Come to think of it, she had not told him that she was either. Nor had she revealed that she had only kissed two men in her life before she realized that she was gay and that he was one of them. Matter of fact, she had come very close to losing her virginity to him but had realized that she was not making a smart decision in her emotional state at the time. He was simply the first young man that had looked at her as a beautiful young lady. He had been very understanding and therefore held a special place in her heart. Regardless of his Durmstrang upbringing, his dark and powerful persona, and solid size, Hermione knew he had the heart of a poet. Hermione finally looked down. Viktor had come to her side of the platform and sure enough, he was looking up at her with a gleam in his eyes. He nodded his head every so slightly in greeting and Hermione nodded back.

The Hogwarts Headmistress began her formal greeting, "Headmaster Tchekov, Durmstrang Honor Challenge players, students, staff, and supporters of both teaching institutions, welcome to Hogwarts. May the game tomorrow bring healing to the wizarding world. May the sportsmanship and honorable competition strengthen both our schools. I offer you the full hospitality of my school and my staff. Please let me know anything that you may need."

With that statement, Viktor's lips quirked into a sly grin and he arched an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. Hermione's eyes widened and then closed and she shook her head ever so slightly.

As Headmaster Tchekov replied with his own words of welcome and acceptance, Minerva felt a strange tingling coming from the hairs on the back of her neck.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 3

Author note: I absolutely must acknowledge one of my favorite stories – The Calendar Club by anonymouth as a major inspiration for this story and The Ties That Bind by Tigertales for its scenes of a certain quidditch match on the beach as having some flavor of what I've had to use here - "His name is Dirk!". Both these stories are ASTOUNDING and a MUST READ. I acknowledge the following HP authors and many others – all of whom have inspired me: Sela McGrane, tigertales, jazwriter, McGonagall's Bola, asouldreams, lolwrwg, tanithw, anonymouth, GreenEyedBabe, onecelestialbeing, Renard Noir, Twisted DKat, CherriiMarina, SassyKinglet21, Mr-Spock1, my dearest Sadainea, and of course – extra thanks for my betas Sadainea and Willowezra.

I own nothing, all credit is given J.K. Rowling.

 **Love Amongst the Quidditch Pitch**

 **Chapter 3**

The Hogwarts Quidditch Honor Challenge Team was meeting for a private dinner in a secluded section of reconfigured classrooms before retiring early. The Durmstrang team had been given the Room of Requirements which was also configured as their dormitory for the night while the players on the Hogwarts team that were former students were being put up in their respective Houses for the night. Rolanda and Hermione had worked out a meal to be filling, gentle on the digestive system, benefit recuperation and be appropriate for a good night's sleep. The Hogwarts team's final two weeks of practices had not only been using standard strategies but in their private workouts, they had incorporated some of Draco and Neville's unorthodox tactics. This fact they had hidden from the school teams. Not that they did not trust them, but what was known was that Durmstrang visitors were in Hoggsmeade and that the students might accidentally talk and reveal useful information near prying ears. Everyone was more than aware that the Durmstrang team was bound to be filled with strong, powerful males who tended to very much be "on the attack" and heavy scorers. The strategic plan of the Hogwarts team was to emphasize speed and defensive play. They would capitalize on Draco's lighting fast brooms and the sleeker form of many of the Hogwarts' Chasers to play a game of "keepaway" with the quaffle. Beaters would backup the Keeper to a great degree to block scoring. The lower the score, the greater Hogwarts' chances of winning. Now, seeing the actual players, they would discuss any adjustments to their strategy.

The team's main coach and one of the two Beaters, Rolanda Hooch was just ending her summary while finishing her hearty chicken soup, "Overall, I still think we have a good chance. Other than Toov, the players are about what I suspected and I think that minimizing their hands on the quaffle is perfect and will also frustrate the shite out of the them."

Sipping on his pumpkin juice, Neville chimed in, "Agreed but I've studied Toov. There is one technique later in his career that got on his nerves and I think impacted his retirement. Opponents would basically assign a chaser to shadow him one hundred percent of the time. He was so dominant, it was worth taking a player out of doing anything else just to keep track on him. I'd like to start out with our regular strategy, but about fifteen minutes in, switch to being in his hip pocket. It means we may have even less scoring as I may not be able to position for any formations but it will rattle him."

Minerva considered the proposal, but had an alternative approach, "Neville, rather than implementing at a certain time, let's have it be based on events. If they start pulling too far ahead, I'll give you a signal to try it. If what we are doing is working, let's not risk the change."

Neville nodded, "I'll agree to that Minerva."

It was Draco's turn to make an input, "I snuck a peak at their equipment as they entered the Room of Requirements. Most brooms were covered though. The few I saw were high end but a few years old. I can't believe that they would not be taking as much advantage of the latest equipment as us so I owled my father. He contacted Nimbus management and used some persuasion to see if any of the latest Nimbus brooms like the three we own have been sent up north and they said no. I think that Aurora, Astoria, and I will have the fastest brooms on the field."

"If Astoria gets to play that is," Astoria mumbled. She was still a bit displeased that she was a backup player as she felt with her experience and equipment she should be a front line chaser, replacing Pyreen.

Minerva cast a cold, warning glare at Astoria which made Draco's wife immediately remember her 'team spirit' and she sheepishly returned to picking at her food. The Headmistress heard a quiet chuckle from her left and glanced that direction to see Hermione with a slight smile gazing back at her.

The young professor whispered, "You can be very intimidating when you want to be. You know that? It's soooo sexy."

Minerva covered up her flushed cheeks and a surprised snort at the remark by raising her goblet of pumpkin juice to take a sip. She gently nudged Hermione's ankle under the table. "Shhhh" she whispered back to her brunette…. She had not quite figured out what to call Hermione in her mind. Was she her girlfriend? Her partner? They'd not crossed the line to lovers….yet. Hermione had tried, but had stopped when Minerva asked. She just wasn't ready with everything else going on, but the nightly farewell "kisses" were starting to turn into full on "snogging sessions". They were dating, of sorts, at least privately with a little bit being revealed to others slowly. They had dinner the one "recovery night" a week and a periodic afternoon tea, when the Quidditch practices allowed. They played chess and discussed books. Then the Transfiguration Mastery instruction had also started back up. Minerva reflected on the last few weeks as she watched Rolanda and Corbin discuss and then stand up and practice a few "shoulder digs" meant to knock a player off balance. She picked up more voices as Draco, Neville, Astoria, Aurora and Pyreen were discussing what might happen if Neville did break off to shadow Toov. The Headmistress realized just how well she was handling all the extra efforts and no longer feeling tired or buried. She knew she would also need to reward Filius later who had helped much more with school business and correspondence of late. But the real reason for her renewed vigor and the feelings that she was truly in charge of all aspects of her life was sitting next to her. The energy and adoration from Hermione was like a drug she could not get enough of. Their magic twined and twirled around each other when they were near without effort. She looked to her left again and instantly Hermione looked up at her and smiled. They both knew when the other was watching now.

Rolanda glanced over to observe Hermione and Minerva 'looking' at each other. She had started noticing that the young Potions professor was more and more at the Headmistress' side. Or was it the other way around. Regardless, at meals, at faculty meetings or at sporting events, on evenings off, or just doing rounds through the halls, they were together. Everyone had also noticed an extra pep in Minerva over the last few weeks even with all the extracurricular activities going on. She was actually happy for both of them. Each one was a strong, brave witch who had sacrificed for the wizarding world. They had fought darkness and great evil. Had seen horror and yet never failed to believe and defend good. Both had forgone their own needs for years at a time. Minerva in particular had ceased to have any form of personal life for decades. Now it seems that has all changed. What a powerful couple they were going to make if this worked out. The Quidditch coach felt a warm, comforting feeling in her heart as she observed the two witches simply eating and sneaking glances and little smiles at each other.

Her Manchester Mermaids pocketwatch quietly dinged that the top of the hour had come. Rolanda stood up, "Alright. Time for everyone to head off to bed. Get a good night's sleep. No work, no talking, reading only if you need it to relax for sleep, and.." she snapped her piercing hazel/white eyes in Minerva's direction, "nooooo hanky panky."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Headmistress entered her outer office, a young brunette professor hot on her trail, not to be denied no matter what the instructions. She had barely come to a stop in front of her floo, flinging her hat to the couch, when strong arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. The older witch could not help leaning back into the warm cocoon. She felt not only the arms enveloping her waist, a warm body pressed against her back, but tendrils of sensation wrapping around her whole body. Suddenly, there was a scratching of teeth at the nape of her neck, outside her robes, making her knees weak and wobbly.

"Hermione," gasped Minerva, "we cannae tonight."

Hermione hummed into a fragrant, graceful neck, "Mmmmmmm, yes we can. It's actually a good relaxer and you will sleep like a baby after."

Minerva chuckled, "Probably true, but nevertheless…" and she started to unwrap the arms encircling her waist.

Hermione huffed, her plans coming unraveled. The agile shorter witch quickly slithered like a snake around the front of her target and reattached herself in a warm hug. Minerva could not help returning the embrace, wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders. This was innocent enough Minerva thought as she nuzzled into that familiar fragrant hair as they slowly rocked together.

The young witch did have another reason to get a few minutes alone with the object of her affection. Her mind shifted to how to bring it up. She kept her head pressed into a warm shoulder, "Minerva, I did have one thing to conf…. tell you though."

Minerva felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up again, "What is it my dear?" she responded.

Hermione's brows furled in concern, "It's about Viktor Krum."

Minerva froze, stopping the rocking as the tingling on the back of her neck grew in force. She unwrapped the young witch and pushed back to look her in the eyes. Hermione's whiskey brown eyes showed some apprehension and she was biting her bottom lip. The older witch felt something flow through her that she could not identify given the situation. If this was years ago, it was similar to the adrenaline flow before the battle. At that time, there was heightened strength that flowed through her and others as it was time for all good witches and wizards to come forward and protect the innocent.

The Headmistress pressed on, "and what did you want to tell me?"

The young witch took in a calming breath, "I didn't know Viktor was on the team and I think he didn't know I was here at Hogwarts. You know he took me to the Tri-Wizard Dance one year." Hermione pulled back a little more from her current love to talk a bit more comfortably about a previous one. But she wanted to stay connected to Minerva. She didn't want any doubt to spread. She pulled one of Minerva's hands to her chest, wrapping it there tightly in her own.

"It was a hard time for me. Blossoming into womanhood while hanging around all males who were more like brothers. I was young and confused. I didn't know why I did not seem to feel attraction towards males as the other girls did. I wanted someone to notice the physical 'me' and not just the intellect. I wanted to stop someone in their tracks…. I didn't know until I grew to know myself more than a year later that it was you that I wanted to notice me." Hermione pulled the warm hand up to her lips, delivering a reassuring kiss. She could feel Minerva had pulled back into a very reserved 'en guard' mode and she desperately wanted her to relax.

"So Viktor arrived for the challenge and all the girls were swooning. He had a presence and a confidence that surrounds him to this day. He noticed me. While I waited for anyone to ask me to the dance and none did, he walked up, gave a deep bow, and simply said, 'Eet vould be a gveat honor to take vou to dee ball'."

Minerva relaxed a little and broke out in a small smile at the sound of Hermione imitating Viktor Krum's heavy accent. Hermione smiled back, heartened that Minerva was opening back up.

"It was wonderful to be on his arm. At the time, I was a bit enamored with him of course. At least I thought I was. Now I know it was just happiness that I was fitting in to everyone's expectations." Hermione stopped, feeling the Headmistress' hand tense up, and once again she brought Minerva's hand up for another quick nuzzle.

The older witch was vacillating between being as ease and the feeling of being 'en guard' or even 'protective'. She was having an impulse to 'protect Hermione' come over her even though there was no physical danger. So what was it?

At the next statement, Hermione felt a wave of warm magic surround her, "He was my first kiss under the moonlight."

The Headmistress' protective instincts spiraled out of her as firm, almost visible, tentacles of powerful energy wrapping around her target. But she realized it was not danger she was protecting Hermione from, it was her own fears that these old memories could be moving Hermione away from her. The tentacles came from her long dormant sexual side reaching out to claim Hermione.

The young witch felt the pull and knew what it was. This was something she had been trying to drive Minerva towards anyway, towards not worrying about controlling her passion. The young witch opened herself and allowed the energy to flow around her and through her. Her magic accepted the magical embrace while she moved her body back into Minerva's heated physical embrace. The shorter witch pulled an ebony-grey covered head down to join her in a passionate kiss.

Minerva kissed back with a wild abandon that she'd not let out in decades. Her hands grasped at the back of Hermione's outer teaching robes, pulling and tugging their bodies against each other. One hand finally buried itself in flowing brunette hair. She bent Hermione over backwards, forcing her tongue into a gaping mouth. Passionate moans, the clinking of teeth, and sucking sounds resonated through the room.

Suddenly, the floo roared to life and a crimson and black rough facsimile of Madam Hooch's face pushed up from the embers. The facsimile noticed the intense interlude happening and out of respect, it closed its eyes before bellowing out, "MINERVA G MCGONAGALL!….. I THOUGHT I'D HAVE TO CHECK ON YOU. YOU UNHAND HERMIONE AND SEND HER TO HER ROOM THIS INSTANT. I SAID NO HANKY PANKY!"

The forceful voice penetrated Minerva's animalistic side like a bucket of ice water being flung in her face. She suddenly pulled out of pummeling swollen lips and released the vice grips that her arms had on the younger witch. Hermione plummeted to the floor with a "THUNK" while Minerva backed up a step or two, clutching her chest with one hand and taking in a deep breath to calm her pounding heart and clear her mind. Emerald eyes darkened with passion and perhaps a bit of rage glared at the unwelcome, however correct, floo visitor. A fir wand whipped out and the owner sent a substantially charged stinging hex into the 'face formed of embers'. The floo puffed out a cloud of soot as a flash and a 'yelp' reverberated through the room.

Minerva stood there, arm raised and wand still pointed at the now dormant embers. She continued to take some deep calming breaths as she put her animal away. The Headmistress was filtering through the happenings of the last few minutes and was quite embarrassed. If Rolanda had not interrupted them, she was not sure where this would have led.

The sounds of gentle chuckling broke the silence. Minerva lowered her arm and put her wand away while sheepishly casting her eyes towards a pile of teaching robes and flowing brunette hair from which the chuckles were emanating.

The older witch reached down with an elegant hand to help pull the younger witch back up to a standing position. She had to say something. She had to apologize. Hermione closed the distance once again to reassuringly embrace the object of her affection, putting her ear against a chest, still sensing an elevated heart rate.

Minerva wrapped her arms around the younger witch, "Hermione, I'm sooooo sorry. I donnae know why I did that. I shouldae controlled maeself better. I told yae I was not always easy tae be with. Mae animagus side can tend to be quite jealous."

Staying snuggled against a warm chest, Hermione reassured her paramour, "I stand by what I've said before Minerva my love, I never want you to feel you have to be in control. I want your passion. I long for it. I told you about Viktor because I was surprised that he was here. We only had that one kiss. I knew it didn't 'feel right' at the time so I told him I wasn't ready for anything else. He was a perfect gentleman. Over time, we've owled some, but obviously not enough to even know we were both on the challenge teams nor does he know I'm gay. Now he is here and …. he 'winked' at me in the hall…"

Hermione felt Minerva go tense again. She quickly continued, "That's why I had to tell you. He doesn't know about us, I'm sure. So I'll tell him 'I'm taken' as long as that is alright with you because I truly am. I'm not interested in anyone else. I love you."

The Headmistress smiled and relaxed. Once again their magic flowed around each other, matching their physical embrace.

"and I love yae too Hermione."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deafening.

The roars that rose up as both teams entered the Quidditch Field were deafening. The stands were packed. There were overflow fans lining the walls of the school using various magical and non-magical means to visibly zoom in on the action and the audio was being amplified so they could hear. The Hogwarts faculty box was doubled up to include Ministry dignitaries and senior distinguished visitors and family of the players such as the Malfoys. The Durmstrang box had a similar gathering of dignitaries. The seating stands alternated between the fans of the two teams and the associated team colors. The weather was cool enough to need double robes and some overcoats, but fortunately no snow had started and winds were light. However the cloud layer hovered low and dense, like a ceiling of grey and white lumpy potatoes.

Dailey Prophet camera flashes turned the dark blue Hogwarts uniforms a myriad of paler hues. The Headmistress, in full Keeper pads and padded helm, grimaced at the blinding assault on her vision. She held back from launching a wandless hex though. To spoil this outpouring of shear joy would be a crime. Finally, such spirit showing from so many. The mix of young and old, different houses and schools, was similar to a Quidditch World Cup – but different in that it had brought the school that had been the focus of so much of the last war out from under the self-enforced darkness that had held it down. She gazed up to look from section to section of shear joy, of unabashed celebration. Never again would darkness take this away. No matter the outcome, things would be different from this day on.

The Hogwarts Honor Challenge Team formed a line at one end of the field, laid their brooms down, and awaited the entrance of the Durmstrang team. Rather than both team's flying in through the entrance tunnels, it had been agreed to acknowledge each other on the ground to allow the crowd and press some settling time. The flashes continued for a bit and then there was a scrambling away as the entrance of the Durmstrang team caused another tidal wave of cheers.

The Headmistress took this opportunity to say something that would only be within the earshot of her team given the roars of the crowds, "No matter the outcome, we have won a victory for Hogwarts on this day as surely as in the throws of battle for we have finally lifted the remnants of darkness. We have reunified all factions of the wizarding world as one team with one goal. I'm honored to be out there with each and every one of you."

From her right, she heard a reply from a male voice, "and we are proud that you lead us, then and now."

All eyes turned to the tall thin man that Draco had become and each nodded in gratitude.

"Course kicking Durmstrang's bums would not be bad either," heralded Madam Hooch. She held back the extra thought in her mind about the wagers she had placed on her team to win. A variety of snorts and chuckles brought the team back to the task at hand, to try to win against a crimson-clad wall of confident, talented males.

Hermione stood at the tunnel entrance along with Astoria, as backup players in case of injury. Madam Pomfrey was here too, complete with an assistant, a stretcher and a medical bag. The young professor smiled at the outpouring of emotion and cheering. The cloudy sky held no signs of rain or snow thank Merlin. She watched the Hogwarts team stomping their feet and swinging their arms to stay limber, their brooms laying alongside their feet.

Minerva turned to look behind her towards the tunnel. There was Hermione, her Hermione. When their eyes locked, Minerva no longer heard the crowd. The world shrunk down to just the two witches. She thought back to just a few moments before, as the female players on the team were finishing putting on their gear in the changing room. The other witches headed out leaving only Hermione helping Minerva with the last of her Keeper pads. The Keeper was flexing her gloved fingers and interlacing them, shoving them together to get the gloves on as tight as possible. Hermione had finished tightening the lacings on the shin guards. She had on a set of similar pads herself. The young professor rose and without warning she pulled Minerva into a passionate kiss. Minerva was initially startled but then joined into the tongue battle. Running low on air, Hermione gasped and leaned back to gaze at her leather-clad love.

Minerva took a breath in and in a raspy voice asked, "What brought that on at this moment?"

Hermione reached up to touch a rosy cheek, a strange look of determination in her eyes, "It was my farewell to my heroine before she goes out to battle. After this game, no matter the ending, I'm escorting you to the ball with our heads held high and afterwards we celebrate. I've waited long enough to make love to you."

Minerva's mouth opened in surprise at the bold words. She was speechless. She could not bring herself to once again sing the words of caution or reprimand. Her heart had won, finally. She raised her thickly gloved hand to gently caress Hermione's cheek. In a voice just above a whisper Minerva responded, "Alright my love."

Minerva nodded to her soon-to-be-lover and Hermione responded with a smile that sent the Keeper's spirits souring to the clouds high above. After the flashes of cameras had completed at the far end of the field, the Drumstrang Keeper raised his broom into the air. The Hogwarts' Keeper bent down and raised hers in response and both teams mounted their brooms and shot into the air.

The crowd roared once again while the press cleared from the pitch grounds scrambling into various spectator stands. Brunhilda Grimms, one of the best Quidditch referees from the World Cup, calmly strolled onto the field with the box holding the snitch, quaffle, and bludgers.

Both teams flew into standard starting formations, a Beater from each team close by the central release point to swing their bats and redirect the hard, black bludgers which were released first. The snitch came out next and Keepers Draco and Viktor instantly shot towards the school and straight up after the Golden Snitch as it jutted and jerked about for a moment or two and then catapulted off incredibly fast to hide. Chaser Neville was watching Chaser Haakon like a hawk, perhaps too much. Referee Grimms threw the crimson dimpled quaffle straight up into the air signaling the beginning of the one hour game and while Neville was watching Haakon, another Durmstrang player swooped in to grab the scoring ball and take off towards the Hogwarts goals, Aurora hot on his trail. She could catch him of course, but his physical strength would not let her wrestle the ball away.

It was obvious from the beginning that Durmstrang planned to score fast and often. Their first 10 point score happened within a minute of play as the talented Durmstrang chaser feigned an attack against Minerva's left goal but then swiftly backhanded the quaffle around his back to score through the right goal. Cheers and Cries of Woe rang out evenly throughout the pitch. Minerva flew a tight circle in front of the goals shaking her head at falling for such an easy feint. Get into it old girl… she thought to herself.

The announcer's voice rang out above the throng of the fans, "and we have our FIRST SCORE by Durmstrang just one minute into the match. It is Durmstrang 10, Hogwarts Zero."

As the teams were reforming, Rolanda belted out, "Everyone better wake up. Aurora, remember your broom is one of the fastest out here so BLOCK and let Neville and Pyreen wrestle if they have the quaffle." The white haired Beater stopped mid-sentence as she swung her bat to send a bludger straight at two Durmstrang chasers who spiraled left and right out of the way. The quaffle was relaunched and this time Aurora flashed in to gather it up.

Now their tactics came into play. Rather than rapid scoring, they played their carefully practice routine of 'keepaway'. Chaser Aurora tucked in behind Neville and Pyreen. They would peel off as Durmstrang Chasers challenged them but Aurora would pivot and bolt back towards the Hogwarts' side of the field rather than attempt a shot on goal. After a few laps, they would finally go into a scoring mode. At the six minute mark, after Keeper Tchekov was forced out of position by an incoming bludger, Hogwarts finally scored.

The match continued on with Durmstrang trying to push the pace when they had the ball and Hogwarts evading and slowing down that action on their turn. Due to Aurora's faster broom, she was able to grab the quaffle a fair share of launches even against the more physical Durmstrang Chasers. She would then hand it off to Pyreen usually. Beater Corbin hovered close to the Hogwarts goals returning bludgers and aiding in goal protection while Beater Hooch gleefully wrecked havoc body blocking the Durmstrang Chasers away from whomever had the quaffle on the Hogwarts side. Every once in awhile, a couple of high flying flashes across the sky would give a hint of the Seeker battle going on high above.

After twenty minutes or so, if it was possible, the crowd was even more deafening than before. The Durmstrang fans were screaming bloody murder. There was wailing at the referee about the stalling tactics, screaming of the cowardice at the Hogwarts team players waiving crimson team banners and trying to rile them, and there were general arguments in the stands of mixed devotion fans that had to be broken up by Ministry Aurors. It was not quite matched by the cheers and laughter of Hogwarts supporters who soon picked up on the overall strategy and how frustrated the Durmstrang team was getting.

During a short reset period between the very few scores, the Durmstrang team adjusted their own strategy. They began using their physical size to even greater advantage. It became difficult for either Chaser Aurora or Chaser Pyreen to be the quaffle carrier as Chaser Haakon would use his unparalleled maneuvering skills to herd and block them from their random circling while the other chasers would wrestle through the blockers. The quaffle was dislodge several times resulting in a few Durmstrang scores although Keeper Minerva had blocked her share. By the time that half the game was over, the score stood at Durmstrang 50, Hogwarts 30.

Hogwarts Beater Corbin Firestrumb had to return to a more beater-like role to the game to aid the hoarding of the quaffle. He could tell the Hogwarts Chasers were getting pummeled. Flashing up to the Keeper station, he yelled, "Headmistress, I feel I need to go defend our Chasers."

Minerva nodded in acknowledgement, it would once again be up to her to defend the goals without a guaranteed patrol in front of her. She immediately noted Corbin duck in well behind their "Triple Threat" formation made up of Aurora with the quaffle led by Neville and Pyreen to either of her sides. Two Durmstrang chasers were already bumping into Pyreen, the third coming up under Aurora who was preparing to accelerate out of danger.

As the Hogwarts Keeper scanned the area, ever aware of where the bludgers were, she saw a recently deflected one head for the concentrated group. Gripping her broom in anticipation, it was impossible to yell any warning that would be heard. Fortunately, she did not need to. Out of his peripheral vision, Corbin saw the dark mass. He shot around to the side of the formation and screamed, "Pyreen, DIVE!".

Even though intensely engaged, Pyreen heard the command and deftly went into a downward spiral. Corbin swung his bat just as the bludger was within reach sending it towards the two Durmstrang Chasers. One curled up against his broom and pulled up allowing the bludger's own momentum to carry it under his broom. However, the next player was not as lucky seeing the incoming black oval of death and it hit him straight on the right forearm and wrist. The arm pads spread out the impact but he was sent off balance and his flightpath careened off to the side and well out of the playing pitch. Aurora shot up front during the distraction deciding to take a shot on goal, Neville and Corbin covering her tail and Hooch a distance off to the side watching the other bludger and wrestling with a Durmtrang Beater. Aurora made a shot on the left goal, however Keeper Tchekov deflected the quaffle down with a tail swing. Pyreen swooped up at her highest speed possible from underneath to retake the quaffle and powered it through the right goal to the screams of the Hogwarts fans. Her momentum carried her dangerously close to the goals and while trying to maneuver between them, her left shoulder impacted one of the hoops with a audible snap.

After a few more minutes of play, it was Durmstrang 60, Hogwarts 40. Pyreen wiped the sweat from her brow with the right sleeve of her uniform with a grimace. Even with the weeks of work and practice, even with what she thought had been physical play with the Slytherin team, she was getting pummeled by the Durmstrang play. Both of her upper arms and outer thighs were sore and bruised even through the padding and they were getting more sore every time the Durmstrang players bumped into her or vice verse. The Transfiguration Professor tried to raise her left arm and pain shot from her fingertips to the center of her back. She was trying to get to the ball when Durmstrang had it, but they were indeed incredibly strong. So for the moment, Hogwarts was steadily falling behind.

A new level of cries came from the crowd as both seekers shot down into the bowels of the pitch, a glint of gold flitting in front of them. Draco was a flash of blue, cape flapping in the turmoil directly behind the golden prize. Viktor's larger form in crimson angling in from the side. He could not match the speed of Draco's broom, so he had to predict and take a tactical angle towards where the thought Draco might drive the snitch. Now that they were into a more confined space, Viktor used his Quidditch World Cup experience to the maximum. He knew fastest broom did not mean "first to the snitch". Sure enough Draco inadvertently herded the snitch towards the southwest corner of the pitch where Viktor predicted it would curve to the east so he peeled off on an arc cutting across the path just after the snitch turned. Throwing caution to the wind, the great seeker timed his grab perfectly, grabbing the snitch and pulling up with all his might to miss a set of banners and stands. Draco shot under him, diving down to avoid a collision and then having to pull up just as hard to avoid auguring into the sand.

Hooch hissed, not that she could hear her own thoughts over the roaring of the crowd. 'That hurt', she thought. A voiced echoed through the air, "Durmstrang 210 to Hogwarts 40 at thirty-seven minutes into the match."

Up in the stands, the tall sleek forms of Draco's parent, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, quietly grimaced through the onslaught of revelry and lamentations that surrounded them. Lucius tisked his lips, preparing for his son to once again fail in front of the entire wizarding world. He dared not reveal those feelings externally. Draco had become more accepted than he was in general. Lucius continued in his twisted mind to always blame part of his own failure on the failure of Draco to do what he was destined to do during the war. Narcissa, the strong but still caring mother, held positive energy in her mind and focused her thoughts… please, oh please let him pull this out.

Hermione and Astoria, still tucked into the tunnel, looked at each other with matching scowls. Draco's devoted wife interjected as she turned back to look towards the pitch, the worry evident in her tone, "He is going to be angry at himself. He will have trouble staying calm and concentrating now. I wish I could go to him."

Hermione nodded and reached out to put an understanding hand on Astoria's shoulder. Astoria felt the reassuring squeeze of the warm hand. She didn't turn, but internally she decided to put aside some of her old animosity towards this member of the Golden Trio.

The great Durmstrang Seeker, Viktor Krum took a victory lap around the pitch, the Golden Snitch held firmly in his outstretched gloved hand. Durmstrang colors waved from every crevice of the stadium. A normal game would be over, but for this special one, the balls would be recaptured and the game restarted. Both teams came down to the pitch for a few minute reset. Referee Grimm recalled the bludgers as only a referee could do and refastened them into the box with the quaffle while awaiting Viktor to return with the snitch.

Keeper McGonagall landed with a thump, quickly flexing her legs with some deep knee bends. The cold was beginning to get to the players. It was hard to stay loose. Now on the ground, the drying sweat made things worse. The teams only had a couple of minutes to converse before the game would restart. Course given the pandemonium of noise from the stands and the fact no magic was allowed, the conversing would have to be done in a very tight group and quite loud for them to hear each other. She joined the Hogwarts players just as Draco arrived. Most were stretching and flexing their bodies a bit.

What Minerva noted most however, was the clinched jaw and angry eyes of their Seeker and Pyreen bending over, hanging on to her broom in obvious pain. Once the Transfiguration Professor had landed and put weight on her sore legs, the level of pain in her body skyrocketed and she was gasping just barely able to stay standing with her left arm hanging limp at her side.

Neville was the first to clasp Draco on the shoulder and break through to the stoic young man. The Seeker's head snapped around to look at the former schoolmate that he had once bullied so much. Neville said loudly, "This is not over unless you let it be." Aurora also came over to assure Draco that this was as a team sport above all.

Minerva and Hooch ran to Pyreen who was slowly collapsing down her broom. Minerva waved wildly at the tunnel entrance where Madam Pomfrey was stationed. Poppy Pomfrey charged out to the field, her assistant close behind dragging the stretcher. Besides the Referee, only the medic's magic could work under the wards currently blanketing the pitch. The crisp maroon skirt of the medic dug into the sand as she knelt and started immediately casting diagnostic spells on the crumbling Transfiguration Professor.

As soon as the medic was on the sand, Referee Grimm had also jogged to the person of concern. Grimm listened to the medic's diagnosis being yelled over the sounds of the crowd, "Moderate level trauma to both legs, left shoulder dislocated, elevated blood pressure and heart rate…. I'm certifying her unfit to safely continue play." She pulled out a golden potion to start Pyreen on the way to feeling better. As the stretcher began to magically follow her, she was already pulling the Bruise Removal Paste from her bag.

Brunhilda Grimm nodded in agreement and motioned towards the Hogwarts backup players. Astoria could see that Pyreen was being loaded onto the stretcher which Madam Pomfrey then magically elevated. Draco's wife felt her adrenaline surge. She was a little sorry Pyreen was injured but on the other hand, her Slytherin nature thought the team had a better chance now that she was joining. She flung her overcoat off and trotted out to the team, broom in hand, and passing the floating stretcher containing Pyreen.

Astoria immediately grabbed on to Draco's hand and said things no one else could, "You know what to do. Don't dwell on what you can no longer change. Clear your mind and we start again." Drawing strength from the bond with his wife, his jaw finally relaxed and he nodded in understanding.

Minerva and Hooch pulled everyone into a tight circle. Minerva ensured Draco was tight against her side, offering silent support. Chaser Hooch yelled out, "We have to stop our stalling tactics. We have to score more goals than them for the rest of the match. I'll speak the obvious. No matter, to win we must catch the snitch before the end also."

"BUT…", yelled the seasoned Headmistress, "that task it not just Draco's, it is all our jobs. To get ahead, keep them battling us. The snitch likes hiding in chaos. Let's bring it down."

Keeper McGonagall loudly followed up, "Neville, try your tactic on Toov so we can try to free up Astoria. We have 23 minutes. Make Hogwarts proud."

The Drumstrang team huddled around the Referee as she retrieved the snitch from Seeker Krum and told them of the medical substitution.

Both teams flew into starting positions once again. Draco eyed the confident Viktor Krum with steely, calm determination. He had been outmaneuvered for the last time.

Play picked up with a totally different look from the Hogwarts team. Astoria's and Aurora's lighting fast brooms flashed by causing a physical turbulence in the air. Haakon noted with both irritation and a smirk that he had acquired a constant shadow. Hooch and Firestrumb concentrated on keeping the bludgers constantly headed towards the Durmstrang side of the pitch. With Neville countering Toov's blocking, Astoria was quickly able to get a score on goal.

This was followed up by one Durmstrang score but then three fast Hogwarts scores driven by the very fresh Astoria with her high level of comfort with her broom. The announcers voice range out, "Forty six minutes into the game and it's Durmstrang 220, Hogwarts 80."

Haakon smirked as he once again had shaken the Hogwarts player off his tail with some skillful and rather acrobatic broom flips. He still "had it" indeed he gloated internally. Aurora zipped by him, quaffle firmly in arm, and he took off after her quickly losing distance. He looked forward gratified to see both Durmstrang Beaters and one other Chaser ready to receive the incoming potential scorer. He peeled off, noticing his shadow had returned.

Beater Hooch took a perpendicular path to Aurora's current assent towards the goals and then cut across the front to sweep away some of the blocking which allowed a score against the outer edge of the leftmost goal, just beyond the swing of Keeper Tchekov. Haakon grimaced, the younger players were just not up to par compared to his generation. His trust that they could stop a simple professor from scoring was misplaced.

He screamed out to the Beaters and Chaser, "Vat arre you doingk? A picnic? Play as dough your life depends un it, because eet does." Haakon was no fool, the opponents had pulled to within a "snitch" of winning. They needed to regain a larger lead for complete assurance.

With only seven minutes to go in the game, both sides had ramped up their frenzy. Chaser Toov was carrying the quaffle himself at this moment, belting out orders to his fellow players to clear a path to the opposing goals. He dove as a bludger came streaking towards him and his shadow had to bank hard right. The bludger turned to follow Neville as he was still its closest target. He flew toward Corbin who expertly batted the bludger back towards the Durmstrang Chasers. Haakon crouched into his most aerodynamic position and slithered a path of fast banking turns towards the Hogwarts goals.

Minerva saw the wave of slithering players and at least one bludger headed for her and she kicked hard into her broom stirrups ready to respond. Keep your attention on the ball old girl – she thought. Corbin and Neville were both heading forward to help at the goals. Corbin pulled into the leftmost position in time so Minerva had some backup as Haakon advanced.

The mass of action and acoustic waves and airflows down below intrigued the little snitch. It was tired of flitting around in the wind currents of the clouds hiding from the two that 'try to capture it'. These were good hunters. Every time it stuck its little wings out, they would spot it and be on its tail fast, so the clouds had been the best hiding place. This was a long time to be out and it was bored. A flow of blue and black breezed by underneath it, the human oblivious to the fact he had just passed the snitch again. It decided to have some fun and took off like a golden meteor, headed down to play in the ruckus and turmoil of the pitch for a while. Sure enough, Viktor spotted the target and headed off at full speed, straight down towards the playing field. Draco turned in another orbit and noticed Viktor was already well below him streaking into the pitch. He turned hard and fell into full pursuit

Minerva knew something was up, the screams and chanting from the crowd had elevated, but she dared not take her eyes from Haakon. She had to trust her teammates to keep any bludgers from her as she was zoned in only on him. The World Cup Famous Chaser did not seem willing to hand the quaffle off to other players so that was to her advantage. It was taking precious minutes of maneuvering and Neville had returned to bump in and foil any good path towards the goals.

Viktor curled into the pitch between two of the stands, a tiny golden glint in front of him and a mass of players beyond that. Astoria had stayed back towards the center of the playing area and watched as Viktor swooped in obviously tracking on the snitch. She parallel his path on the left noting Draco was now arriving at high speed on Viktor's right. Draco was coming up fast. He smiled inside when he finally caught the glint and could track the snitch directly.

Predict, think ahead.. the Hogwarts Seeker thought. Snitch likes the chaos but not being too near…it will go... BELOW…. and Astoria watched with a gasp as Draco dove down and skimmed along the sand of the pitch field.

Minerva kept her eyes on Haakon who was still headed in on a scoring attempt with plenty of guards in front of him. She caught Viktor headed in from one side and a flash of blue as someone headed way down to the bottom of the pitch.

Viktor was just stretching out for an attempt at a capture when the snitch suddenly dove down away from the grouping of people in front of them. He regrabbed his broom and dove after the prize.

Draco saw it, he caught the glint heading downward and kicked into the highest gear ever. All caution to the wind, concentrate and damn the consequences, don't even breath. He was so close to the sand a brown wake was curling up behind him. He did not even hear the noise, the screams, he only saw the target. He was reaction only, no more time to think. The little winged ball didn't know what happened. One moment it was flitting through wonderful air currents and the next, a gloved hand closed around it.

With one arm on his broom and one holding his prize, Draco pulled up with all his might. The tail of his broom swept through the sand of the floor of the pitch for just a moment before he shot up, dodging a wave of fellow and opposing players. He pulled to a stop some 20 meters above the Hogwarts goals and looked at the prize in his hand. Now the sound started to penetrate. The cheers, the cries, the turmoil of mixed emotions. He'd done it. He'd won. In this little game, he had been part of the team and had fulfilled his promise. The young Malfoy didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. He finally took in a big breath and shuddered off his shock. He raised the arm with the snitch and screamed a cry of victory as he had never done in his life.

She was laughing and jumping and crying, all at once. Narcissa Malfoy's normally stoic and calm façade was exuberantly thrown to the side. Her son... The crowd was cheering her son. People were touching her, welcoming grasps on her arms and shoulders and hand shakes of congratulations – and she cared not and returned their well wishes. There was even a "High Five" with someone. She finally turned to her husband. No matter what kind of weaknesses he had, she still loved him and had stood by him. It was her quiet strength that had healed both her husband and son, at least to the level they could be. He could not cry out in happiness, it was just not in Lucius. But she could see it. A tiny return of the glint in his eyes, or was it tears? There was a calmness in his face, perhaps contentment, maybe even real pride. No one had dared touch Lucius in celebration, but Narcissa did. She looked into his eyes and smiled with bright shining teeth and the streaks of her tears of joy down her cheeks. His lips curled into a little grin as she touched his cheek and brought her fingers around one ear, tucking his long white/blonde hair behind it.

The announcer's voice bellowed through the air, "Durmstrang 220, Hogwarts 240 with 4 minutes to go."

Referee Grimm once again had recalled the bludgers and took the quaffle from Haakon. Draco did a few victory laps then landed near the Hogwarts team to turn over the snitch. Astoria plowed into Draco's arms, "You did it. You did it my husband. My love." she whispered. Then the entire team descended on the Seeker and his wife, slapping their backs and yelling out the congratulations.

Beater Hooch regained her own composure, remembered her role and yelled out, "It is STILL not over yet. They have four minutes to either capture the snitch again or score three goals while we score none. My suggestion is we pull Corbin after the bludger releases to help make sure Viktor's ability to maneuver is impaired while Draco still keeps his eye on the snitch. Draco, just keep it going AWAY from the pitch. Neville stays on Haakon and I backup Minerva. Pyreen, Aurora – GET THE QUAFFLE and delay as much as you can. You will need to watch the bludgers since we won't be as close as usual to protect you."

All nodded in agreement and mounted their brooms for the last time. It was almost surreal. The last four minutes ticked by as if Hogwarts had planned them all out. The bludgers were released and were batted various directions. The snitch zinged straight up, rather peeved at being caught again. Draco bolted right after it. When it ducked into the clouds, Draco simply blindly plowed in too hoping to scare it further into the dense cover. Viktor watched Draco disappear into the cold mist and held up, hoping the snitch would actually be flushed out. A bump against his left side startled him and he turned to see the smiling face of a fellow Durmstrang graduate.

Corbin reflected, "Dee time ess short."

Down below, Astoria had timed her arc towards the quaffle perfectly and caught it at full speed, Aurora guarding her rear. This was a much faster game of keepaway with the Durmstrang players desperately trying to get an angle on the speedy Chaser and her just-as-speedy blocking partner. Neville blocked and bumped and rode Hakoon until they almost collided with a set of stands. Out of the corner of her eye, Aurora saw a bludger coming up from behind and deflected it just enough with a swing of her arm.

Narcissa watched the clock with baited breath, the seconds ticked by steadily

and then,

almost quietly,

it was over.

Hogwarts had won.

To the cheers of the assembled crowds, both teams landed and met in the center of the pitch. The associated Keepers clasped forearms in acknowledgement and sportsmanship for a hard fought game.

Headmaster Tchekov spoke first, "Several unorthodox tactics Headmistress. My complements to vour cunning. I trust vour injured player veel recover een time for dee ball."

"Thank You Headmaster. Well played game on both sides." Headmistress McGonagall replied.

Hermione came running up to join her team on the field. She waited until the Keeper's arm-clasp was over and the players were slowly congratulating each other, with some amount of unhappy grumbles from the Durmstrang players, before grabbing onto Minerva's arm in excitement. The Headmistress turned to pull Hermione against her side, smiling into those whiskey brown eyes she could just get lost in.

Seeker Viktor Krum sauntered over to the two powerful witches, with a slight bow he offered a compliment, "A good game Headmistress." Totally ignoring Minerva's embrace of the young professor, he reached down to pull up Hermione's hand and places his lips gently against the leather-clad knuckles, "I eenzist ve have dee first dance dis evening."

\- End of Chapter - Comments Appreciated -


	5. Chapter 4

Ding Ding Ding

….

Ding Ding Ding

…

Ding Ding CLICK

A groggy Minerva McGonagall reached over to her bedside table and closed the lid on her cherished pocket watch. It had been a birthday gift long ago from her late brother Robert. A gift 'for the girl who was never late yet somehow never needed to know the time nor set an alarm' he had lamented. Decades ago that was indeed true. Now, she needed a little help periodically. Especially on a day like today. So much excitement over the last weeks. An unusual schedule with a lot of physical activity while still keeping up with school business. Then the game this morning. Her own excitement contained under the discipline of training and leadership. The elation of the win. The trepidation over what was to come later. Her decision before the nap to not hold secret her feelings any more. She was actually rather surprised that she had been able to nod off.

A wave of her hand was enough for the easy wandless magic of opening the curtains to let in the afternoon light. A yawn and a long graceful stretch fully pulled her back to the here and now. She leaned up onto her elbows and bent her long neck backwards releasing a stream of crackling sounds from her spine. She owed Rolanda a few nights off for sure. All the physical training for weeks before the match meant that she was not in the least bit sore now. The venerable Headmistress took a deep breath causing the soft sheets to caress her skin sending tingles all the way down to her toes. Even though alone her own bedroom, she blushed slightly. It was unusual for her to enter her bed naked and she felt strangely naughty.

After the match, there had been a simple light lunch in the main hall for all the players and their families and as many students as could fit. The remaining fans from either school had moved their celebration to Hogsmeade, a swarm of Aurors patrolling to ensure nothing got too far out of hand. As the lunch broke up, many of the players headed away to rest before the big celebration that evening, during which the head Goblin from Gringotts would announce how much each school had earned.

Due to the guests present, decorum for lunch had dictated that the Headmistress be seated at the head table with Headmaster Tchekov, the primary players from both teams, and the referee. This filled the table and meant Professor Hermione Granger was seated at the head of Gryffindor table. As Tchekov leaned to his right to talk to Aurora, Minerva had turned her eyes towards the Gryffindor table spying the head of beautiful brown hair that was soon to belong to her. As was now quite normal, Hermione felt the eyes on her and looked up with a little smile on her lips. She threw a quick "air kiss" Minerva's way causing the Headmistress to raise a wary eyebrow and give the tiniest of grins before being drawn back to talk to Tchekov.

The light meal completed and everyone headed away, some of the Durmstrang team back to their quarters in the Room of Requirements and some into Hogsmeade. Hermione quickly flowed into place beside her love as Minerva headed towards her office and private rooms. The unlikely pair rose through the revolving spiral staircase and entered the Headmistress' outer office. After the match had ended, everyone had helped remove pads and then returned to their quarters for quick showers and to redress. Therefore this was the first moment that Minerva and Hermione had actually been alone since right before the match.

Minerva stopped just in front of her desk, looking up at portrait after portrait of former Headmasters and Headmistresses. Faces stared blankly back at her as they were more used to talking dryly about the school's history or the correct amount of nutmeg for the perfect Sangaree or who-invented-what-spell-when arguments or of course how Minerva was "softer" on the children than ever they were (other than Albus). Romantic relationship advice was not their forte. The usual comforting and confidence building air of her office was now replaced by something akin to the feeling of deep sea diving.

Her breaths came short as her heart raced. Hands, now seemingly charged with electricity wound around her trim waist and a body flowed around to her front, never losing touch, as the younger witch had done so many times before. A familiar fragrance permeated her nose as a head of auburn hair tucked under her chin and into her left shoulder. Hermione didn't even have to put her ear down to feel the thumping going on in Minerva's chest. A unexpected chuckle broke the tension, "Minerva dear, just relax." The older witches' chest rose slowly and the breath released. Then another.. and another… as the tension eased.

Hermione leaned back, staring into beautiful green eyes, slightly dilated, slightly worried. Oh how Hermione wanted to calm Minerva, to let her know it was to be a dream come true…. But not yet…. Not now... She had special plans.

Hermione leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on nervous lips. She lingered, but not too long. This was to calm, to comfort, not to tantalize. However, she could not help the, "Mmmmmmmm" that came as a groan from her throat as she pulled away.

Minerva took in another deep breath, finally pulling out the courage that faced down Death Eaters. She smiled and brought up her right hand to caress a soft, young cheek with her knuckles.

Wise eyebrows raised up, "Sorry, a wee bit nervous I admit."

Hermione squeezed a waist reassuringly, "Don't be. Know I love you and we will be nothing but perfect together. But for now, I want you rested and simply ready to shine tonight. I'm taking my first right as your partner and I'm telling the Headmistress to relax, do no school business on this monumental day. Take a nap. Rise and meet me at the ball when it is time."

Hermione smiled and placed another quick peck on warm lips before extracting herself from the Headmistress' quarters. She needed to go help in the Great Hall before retiring to her own quarters to prepare.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Great Hall had once again been transformed as only Hogwarts could be. Whether through the power of the castle itself, or through the spirit of the current Headmistress and all those before her, or through the energy of the hundreds of young, eager hearts inhabiting the towers, the hall was no longer a room. It was bright and full of color and rather like a giant outdoor party. Twas not only the ceiling that was enchanted to show a field view of a Quidditch game on high, but the stone walls of the room were masked to look like viewing stands. Ghosts and spirits from across the wizarding world had come in for their own reunion and to watch a ghostly game being played in the imaginary realm above. The colors of both schools permeated the room as wide streams of cloth flowed from infinity and down between the various set of stands. The raised platform of the room had become a bandstand for the event near the base of one set of goals, decorated by the two Honor Challenge team banners, a special Honor Challenge Winner's banner, and some stands and chairs for the band soon to arrive. Tables of twelve, enough for several hundred guests arched at a distance from the raise platform allowing for a ample dance floor.

Deputy Headmaster Flitwick, already in an impressive set of ivory dress robes, was directing final preparations from the platform. The Hogwart's elves were popping in and out presetting the dinner settings. Student and instructor volunteers were running around spelling decorations onto the centers of the tables and setting out the hors d'oeuvres on a long buffet table in the back of the room near what the wall was showing to be one of the team's entrance tunnels. The starters were a mix of favorites from the north and from England. Some of the plates involved smoked salmon, small fish cakes, Jarlsberg and Fontina cheese items with a healthy peppery flavor to most things while other plates were filled by pork and fennel meatballs, scotch eggs, feta and cucumber canapes, stilton cheese bites, and many other savories. The band had arrived and was tuning up… quietly. Soon as they had tried to blast out a rock number, the Deputy Headmaster had made it clear, with a mild Relashio spell to get their attention, that they were to contain their sound level until he was finished. They had chosen to dress as Quidditch referees, albeit with top hats and a flair of long ribbons at their wrists and belts using both team colors.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The venerable Headmistress looked at herself in the mirror approvingly. In years past, she would have simply picked a refined set of dress robes to wear to an event such as this. But ever since the Halloween Ball, she had decided to wear clothes that demonstrated a more celebratory aspect to events. Even though that one ball ended on a harsh note, the spirit of celebration and of the letting down of everyone's guard had inspired such gaiety in the students and faculty that she wanted to continue to set a good example. That one event had led to brighter colors and designs diverting far from dress robes, even for the men, being sold out of all the clothing stores and used for other special events. So she had commissioned a rare treat. Now whether it was a treat for herself or for Hermione could be debated. It was a long sheath lace Arabic evening dress in emerald green with bursts of gold beading in the loose, flowing back cape. Large Celtic knots just a few shades of green lighter in color were sprinkled into the dress fabric to create contrast. The high neck and tight fitting hips and sleeves complemented her best physical features. A bit more eye makeup than the norm in violet, a coral glow on her lips, a rose dusting of her cheeks and her ebony/grey hair in a rare show of free flowing soft waves with a section held back by an ornate jade comb set the final look.

Winding her arms in front of her body, she gazed into her looking glass with a grin, "Not bad old girl. Not bad at all." The nap and Hermione's kind words had done wonders for her nerves. They loved each other. Surely the physical expression of it could only be joyful and compassionate. She felt a rush of heat in her chest and was glad of the dress' design to hide such reactions, at least for awhile. Minerva pocketed her wand in a low skirt pocket and confidently left her rooms headed to the Great Hall.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After sending Minerva off to bed, Professor Hermione Granger had helped in the Great Hall. She'd turned down some offers to go into Hogsmeade not wanting to be pressed for time later. Returning to her quarters, she was too excited to rest and besides, she hadn't even played in the match. To help the time pass, she reviewed the grading on the recent potions class assignment marking a few of the parchments with some additional comments. Taking a look at the lesson plan for the next few weeks, she noted a few changes. Then she reshelved some books, reread an article on transfiguration, and idly practiced transfiguring a needle into a dagger, a dagger into a key, a key into a spinner, and then back to a needle. No matter what she was doing though, one thought kept a slow burn going in her belly.

Looking up at the clock, she noted that although a bit early she could finally start getting ready. To refresh her hair and makeup and try to relax some, Hermione took a long shower. As the hot water pelted her skin, there was a momentary impulse of relieving some of the tension in her loins but the potion professor banished the thought. She resolved to save it all for Minerva. First of the surprises to put on, the last that would come off, the young professor pulled a small box out of her chest of drawers. Real money…, she'd spent real English pounds on this and had to use Amazon to get it here. Again, sometimes no magic could create the perfection of handworked design and fabrics. She slowly pulled out the Aubade Paris Fleurs de Pommier Half-Cup Balconette bra in pale pink and a complementing Aubade Italian Bikini brief. She'd only tried them on once, a week ago, and had an appreciable reaction when looking in the mirror. Nothing had made Hermione feel so sexy, so titillating, so womanly as fast as these undergarments had. With a blush, Professor Granger remembered having to hand-wash the briefs immediately.

Hermione took time to magically work on her hair. She wanted a nice updo with silky ringlets with violet and dark pink ribbons woven in to match her dress. Ahhhh, the dress, another part of the surprise. She'd returned to the Triwizard Tournament Ball dress from years back. Eight delicate layers flowed in steps down the long skirt changing in color from pink to dark rose. The wide open-diamond dark rose front accentuated her smooth skin and perfect neck. Hermione had considered changing it once she'd seen Viktor but this dress had been picked for Minerva and she wanted to stay with it. A symbol, a return to the first time that Hermione had felt beautiful and desired. Now she wanted that dress to bring up that same feeling again but with Minerva. It was not a dress made with magic, it was also handcrafted and had cost her dear galleons taken from the few she had earned tutoring other students those many years ago. The Professor had the dress altered as her chest and hips were a little larger than her teenage self, but that was all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Headmistress of Hogwarts strode into the Great Hall and gasped. The open air feeling was surprising and yet perfect. Every person at the ball would experience the field, the open air, the freed world surrounding them. She was admiring the long streamers flowing upwards between the stands of revelrous apparitions and picked up on the spirited Quidditch game going on above. On high, a particularly flamboyant spirit-player had grabbed the quaffle and was barreling towards the goals, plowing through opposing spirits like the wisps they were and charging broom, quaffle and all through the scoring hoops. Professor Cuthbert Binns, who had never actually played in life, raised his arms in victory and with a grin threw the quaffle back into the fray. Minerva looked up at the floating scoreboard and surely some sort of record was being set with the current score 4,420 to 3,960.

"So what do you think Minerva and by the way, you do look stunning?"

A raised eyebrow and feigned annoyance was quickly followed by a small grin of appreciation to her ever trustable Deputy Headmaster.

She looked around, taking it all in, and nodded, "Filius, it's… it's truly... magnificent."

The Headmistress took in a deep breath of the heavenly mix of scents, of grass, fresh air, a hint of savory morsels already being picked at by early arrivers. She gazed at all the room, the buffet and tables, the stand with band preparing, the grandstands of ghosts frolicking with abandon (and obviously carefully warded to stay put).

Looking down at the white-clad, distinguished looking half-goblin, "My old friend, this victory and the one before is as much yours as any of us. What you've done for this school while we all flittered away in the air. The classes, the detentions, the business you stepped up to and yet on top of it all, here is this beautiful room enchanted beyond my imagination. The bond you have grows with Hogwarts or it would never be able to create such magic and I know someday the school will be yours. You may be short in stature, but you have the heart, power, and courage of a hippogriff. I thank you. We all thank you."

Rare tears of happiness welled up in surprised, humble eyes. He was too dumbfounded to respond. He reached out and gently took Minerva's hand, bringing it to his lips in affirmation and respect and quickly walked away, head held high. The Deputy Headmaster continued on his last duties before the party and positioned a few Professors and Aurors who had agreed to be the chaperones and monitors for the event.

Suddenly, it was as if they were back at this morning's game as a torrent of partygoers starting steadily flooding in. Ministry officials in formal wear down to younger students dressed for merriment entered through the magical team entrance. Plenty of crimson red and black still peppered Durmstrang players and guests but even they had opened up their dress with some obvious additions recently purchased in Hogsmeade. More and more poured in, quickly heading to scoop up some of the finger foods and punch, taking over tables, and looking up laughing at the comical game going on up high.

A particularly rowdy group of revelers entered, Draco and Astoria leading the group. Although some of them were perhaps a bit tipsy, the protective winning Seeker's wife knew her husband. After a few years of alcohol issues, Astoria had put her foot down and worked with Draco on alternatives. A very spicy virgin Bloody Mary sufficed as his party drink now. The group came to a temporary stunned standstill, taking in the magnificence of the setting, before continuing forward to take over some tables.

Headmaster Tchekov, leading several of the Durmstrang team including Viktor Krumm and Haakon Toov, entered wearing a striking crimson formal trimmed in a thick collar of bear fur, his spouse at his arm. Madame Daghild Tchekov was a contrast in white to the Headmaster's darker countenance. Her stark white hair was woven to form a high crown and her pale skin and ice blue eyes almost made the area around her glow. Her gown of silver slowly changed in color to ice blue at the bottom. Her left shoulder sported a patch of white fox fur which continued down and across her back trimming a train of shimmering gossamer material.

Minerva walked directly over to personally greet the Durmstrang Headmaster and his party.

"Welcome to the evening festivities Anton," said the Headmistress with a twinkle in her eyes.

The Headmaster unwound his wife's arm, with a quick bow to both ladies, and extended a free hand to grip Minerva's fingers, bring them up to his lips in respect.

He stood back up to his full height and gazed around the magnificent scene. With a few quick bobs of his head and a quirking of his lips, he replied, "Dee room ees magnificent Minerva. A feeting ending to a vell played game."

Turning to his wife and extending his arm, "May I present my wife, Madame Daghild Tchekov."

The Headmaster's wife nodded graciously to the Headmistress, "An honor Headmistress. Vee thank you for your hospitality."

The Hogwarts Headmistress nodded, "You are most welcome. Welcome to Hogwarts. Please call me Minerva. I know you are an educator in your own rights and I want to congratulate you on the female students I understand you are mentoring. It was good to see a Durmstrang female student's paper on healing charms entered into the Ministry competition this semester."

A cordial conversation continued between the two women as more party goers arrived. Greetings flew from between friend and foe with ease. It was as everyone had hoped. Who won did not ultimately matter, it was the freedom from fear that had been the victor.

Minerva led the Headmaster and his group to a set of tables had been reserved for ministry, Honor Challenge players, and other special guests. She reserved the chair next to her for Hermione while glancing around the now crowded room looking for a special head of auburn hair.

A group of three goblins clad in business attire, one carrying a rolled up parchment tight against his chest, entered the festivities. They blinked in the bright light and immediately pulled out matching sunglasses to better shield their eyes and pressed forward towards the front of the room and the Headmistress' table.

Upon seeing the the Gringotts guests, the Headmistress took a step forward, "Greetings Director Krugkar, so very kind of you to come yourself and announce the results of the fundraising."

The Gringotts Director nodded, "Welcome. Challenge was important. Good match…."

Whatever else the Director said, along with every other sound in the hall, was drowned out by the pounding of Minerva's heart as she zeroed in on a vision as it wove its way through the crowd. Ringlets of auburn hair shined in the enchanted sun. Soft layers of fabric flowed around a curvy form. The air grew still as Hermione approached, a smile on her face at the obvious reaction she was seeing from Minerva.

As she flowed up to the Headmistress' side, Hermione whispered, "Breath dear. You look divine too."

After stifling a choke, Minerva blinked a few times quickly scanning around to see if anyone had noticed her temporary distraction. She sheepishly looked back into brown eyes and rolled her own eyes.

Quickly recovering, the Headmistress looked at Director Krugkar and then Headmaster Tchekov and said, "Shall we?"

As the leads ascended to the stage, the entire room quickly settled to tables or gathered across the dance floor to eagerly hear the results. A blaring whistle from a spirit-referee halted the ghostly Quidditch game and dimmed the outdoor-like setting to be more like early evening.

The Hogwarts Headmistress raised an appreciative hand to quiet the few remaining voices and then began, "Director Krugkar, Headmaster Tchekov, Ministry and School Officials, and all other dignitaries, families, students, and players I welcome you to the culmination of today's Honor Challenge. I want to especially thank Headmaster Tchekov for bringing back this historic tradition to our schools. As you can see, the entire wizarding world has been brought together by this event. I know we are here to have Director Krugkar tell us the ticket sales and betting results but I am compelled to make a change to our agreement."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"This event was a victory for us all and a fair match, well fought on both sides. The banners and prestige shall be enough to signify the winner of the actual game, but for the betterment of education at both schools, I shall amend the agreement so that the monetary proceeds are split evenly."

The combined crowd erupted in cheers during which Headmaster Tchekov made a courteous bow to the Headmistress in acknowledgement of the grand gesture. The Director whipped a unseen pen out from his lapel and quickly unrolled the scroll he had been holding to scribble some new calculations. Once finished, he raised his goblin hand to once again calm the crowd.

"Final monetary results, 50 percent split, each school receives 55,452 galleons, 5 Sickles, 9 Knuts."

Another round of cheers and joviality pounded the invisible walls of the room. Minerva let the cries go on for a moment before once again raised her hand to quiet the crowd.

"Thank you Director Krugkar. Those funds will do a great deal of good for both schools. I'm sure I'm speaking for Headmaster Tchekov when we also want to thank the attendees, families, friends and gamblers that so graciously donated to the joint cause. Now, I need to call Draco Malfoy to the stage."

At one of the front tables, the Malfoy entourage had seated themselves. For the first time in a long time, Lucius and Narcissa had attended an event with their son and everyone was relaxed and still basking in the win. Draco looked around at the familiar faces at the table before squeezing his wife's hand and taking a few steps to be up on the stage to the sound of clapping. The Headmistress and then Headmaster shook Draco's hand.

Once again, a simple hand raised from the vision in emerald quieted the crowd, "Draco, I would like to extend to you the honor of taking the winning Honor Challenge banner and unfurling it over this hall."

To the sounds of more cheering, the proud Seeker took in a deep breath and drew his wand from its side pocket. A quick snap of the wrist at the banner in question and it raised up some 30 feet, seeming to hover in mid-air under the spelled invisible ceiling.

Headmaster Tchekov clasped Draco's shoulder, "Good game, brave man, Draco Malfoy." Draco nodded, acknowledging the tribute and turned to leave the stage.

To end the ceremony, Headmaster Tchekov now raised his own thin hand, "As I instigated dees challenge, I heer-by declare Hogwarts the vinner. Now ve dance und feast."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

All during the ceremony, Hermione had spotted Viktor inching her way, ready to scoop her up for the first dance she surmised. He was still a vision of manhood and had chosen a red Durmstrang formal with a regal shoulder cape of fur and silver fabric.

Sure enough, as soon as Tchekov said 'dance', a large hand extended towards the seated lady.

She glanced up into a familiar but older, confident, serious face and knew what she had to do, "Viktor, my old friend, I know you asked but there is something you don't know."

His face revealed nothing, the hand still extended towards her, expectingly, while her face reeked of apprehension.

Music started to fill the room. At the direction of the visiting Headmaster, the first dance was a classic waltz. The band was using synthesizers and electric string instruments to fill the room with the more classical flair required. Headmaster Tchekov had escorted the Headmistress from the stage and with a deep bow, they joined hands and flowed eloquently across the floor. Haakon Toov escorted Madame Tchekov to the floor while both Malfoy couples also entered the fray. Many others joined in until the floor was a flourish of colorful flowing patterns of people.

Out of the corner of her eye, Minerva had watched Viktor's approach to 'her' Hermione with some degree of angst. She was even so distracted that she missed Anton's leading her into a twirl and they tangled for just a moment.

"Vhat hast you deestracted Minerva," the Durmstrang Headmaster asked with a slight grin. They restarted the turn and this time they flowed seamlessly with the music and the rest of the dancers.

Minerva recentered herself and responded with a smiling façade, "Oh nothing Anton, just been a very exciting day."

The Headmaster's ornate beard framed the wry smile that erupted. He knew more than she thought and perhaps it was time to call off his little play, "Do not vorry dear lady. I eenformed Viktor before dee ball that Professor Granger vas 'occupied' or should I have said 'eengaged'."

A light blush colored her face, but rather than respond with any sort of denial, she resolved to be more open as they would be from this day on, "Well, ah, thank you Anton. It is a new development for me."

Sure enough, as they moved to that side of the floor, Minerva could see Viktor had taken a seat next to Hermione and they were talking cordially.

"Thank you for understanding Viktor," Hermione was just saying.

"Eet vaz a surprise, but I am happy eef my beautiful Hermione has found her match at last," the Durmstrang Seeker responded. "You should havt seen your face though," he said launching into a guttural laugh.

As the waltz ended, Headmaster Tchekov kissed an elegant hand and excused himself to go take his wife into his arms for the slow soft song that was starting up. A lone electric guitar started a slow baseline, then more instruments joined in until the unmistakable main melody of "Wonderful Tonight" resonated through the hall.

The auburn headed Professor could sense the object of her affection coming over finally. Hermione looked up as Minerva came close. Gentleman that he was, Viktor rose and bowed to the Headmistress before excusing himself under the glare of green eyes.

No words were needed. It was Minerva's move to make. She knew this was to make amends for how their last dance had ended. An offered hand was quickly taken up. The older lady pulled and led to the dance floor full of slow dancing, closely fit couples. She pulled Hermione into her body wrapping one arm around her lower waist and curling the other, still holding the younger lady's hand, against her upper chest. Hermione was so happy to be in Minerva's arms in public. Her free hand gently stroked her partner's long, lean body from shoulder to waist as they began to slowly sway to the music.

The lead singer started to sing out the words,

"It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear

She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blond hair

And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?"

And I say, "You look wonderful tonight""

Draping her arm over Minerva's shoulder, Hermione softly sang along, "You look wonderful tonight."

The venerable Headmistress blushed and pulled her soon-to-be-lover in even tighter so that she buried her nose to one side of fragrant curls, "So do you my love. You're such a vision. I cannae believe you are in my arms."

From her vantage point watching the proceedings, Professor Aurora Sinistra saw the two ladies and smiled. Others around the dance floor reacted to the obviously intimate pose between the two great witches: some smiled, some raised their eyebrows and whispered in surprise, a very few tsked.

They continued whispering into each other's ears like they were the only two witches in the world. Words of love. Words of permanence and forgiveness. The end of regrets and the beginning of new hopes. During that one song, that would become their song, they started a new life together.

The end of the song brought their heads apart. The Professor desperately wished to kiss her love, but even with the open expression of their relationship, she would never press the Headmistress under the school's roof or elsewhere. Minerva smiled, acknowledging Hermione's restraint and sighed. Just as she was contemplating doing something incredibly sweet, the band started busting out a rock tune that sent every teenager in the room careening onto the dance floor. Hermione started laughing as she pulled Minerva out of the way before they were trampled, or even worse, had to dance to the music.

"Well I never…," gasped Minerva, knowing she was lucky to not be in the middle of what looked to be a giant wrestling match.

Still laughing, Hermione responded, "Been there, done that dear. It's the times."

The young professor offered to go get them some refreshment while the Headmistress talked to various partygoers as they came over to congratulate her. Minerva nibbled some hors d'oeuvres and then wrapped Hermione's arm around hers as they went from table to table, group to group, welcoming and socializing with all in attendance. They were glad to see Poppy Pomfrey standing near a seated and recuperating Pyreen Fortune. There was more dancing, a few toasts, Durmstrang mixing with Hogwarts, Slytherin with Gryffindor, Malfoys with Weasleys, no separations, no lines, nothing but the wizarding world united.

The evening was drawing to a close. The band packed up to the sound of appreciative clapping. The monitors began to shoo everyone out. Headmaster Tchekov bowed courteously to the Headmistress before escorting his wife out of the hall. House elves were scurrying around cleaning up as Minerva pulled a confused Hermione back out to the empty dance floor.

The elegant form in green wrapped her arms around the Potions Professor and began to sway to her own nonexistent tune. She pulled them close together and pressed thin lips to a warm forehead.

"Minerva, what are you doing?"

"This is how the evening of our first dance should have ended," she leaned forward to bring their lips into contact and as only the Headmistress could do from within school walls, the two ladies disappeared from the dance floor.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A large swirl of grey mist exploded into the Headmistress' moonlight lit bedchamber. Two bodies, still entwined in their passionate embrace solidified. Hermione was suddenly very lightheaded, the result of the unexpected side-along apparation. She broke the kiss and grabbed on to Minerva's waist, burying her head into a firm shoulder.

"Ugh. Sorry to break the mood but I need a moment. I really do hate apparating, especially when someone else is in charge."

Minerva clutched her paramour close, steadying her while her own body slowly calmed down, "I'm so sorry love. I wasn't thinking."

It only took a few deep breaths for the young Professor to recover during which Minerva had whipped out her wand to turn on wall sconces at a low level and set the fireplace ablaze casting warm red hues and heat around the room. She also warded the door from being opened unless in the most dire of emergencies before tossing the wand to a nearby cushioned chair. Feeling better, Hermione lifted her head and reconnected to soft lips she had sampled before. However this felt different. She could sense the change in Minerva. There was no more holding back. Their magic auras were intertwining as much as their physical bodies were. The kisses soon elevated to softly caressing tongues accompanied by moans and purrs. Arms wrapped around each other, grabbing onto anything touched.

Hermione took advantage of the rare treat of Minerva's hair not being in a tight bun or braid and flowed the fingers of one hand through the silken strands, tugging slightly at times. Her other hand ventured lower, finally doing something she had always imagined, rubbing a tight butt cheek still hidden beneath silken fabric. She pulled back to gulp in some air and smile before diving back onto swelling lips when she felt the Headmistress squirm some, as if her knees were getting weak. The young professor wanted to feel more skin. Reaching up beneath Minerva's delicate cape, the end of the zipper was quickly located and pulled down. However the dress did not fall as the high neck had several clasps.

"Mmmmm, want you naked," Hermione whispered in between kisses.

Her heart was pounding hard causing an echoing in her ears but she still heard the young professor's request. A simple silent wandless charm and every stitch of clothes on both ladies was banished.

Pulling her head back, Hermione lamented breathlessly, "Awwwww Minerva, I had special underwear on to tantalize you with."

Reveling in the further overload of sensation of heated skin on skin, Minerva said with a gruff voice, "Well, it was your request dear and Hermione, if I was any more tantalized right now I'd pass out."

With a wicked grin, Hermione replied, "That's the plan dear," and with no warning whatsoever she nuzzled down and suckled a pert dusty-rose colored nipple.

An electric bolt shot straight from her occupied nipple to her groin and for a moment Minerva did have to concentrate just to keep standing. Both hands slammed a little roughly to both hold the head and hold onto the head pressed to her breast.

"Ahhhhhh, Merlin…mmmm."

The great orator of Hogwarts was practically speechless. Hermione grinned, never unlatching from her prey. However she did feel Minerva's body starting to shake so she slowly moved them towards the bed before they landed up on the floor.

The back of her shaking knees felt the comfort of the bed and Minerva was in the mood to return some favors. She wrapped some auburn ringlets of hair up in her hand and carefully pulled while turning her body such that Hermione released her breast with a pop and tumbled over onto the bed. The feline in her was on display as the Headmistress gracefully rubbed her body against Hermione's as she also pulled both of them into the center of the large bed before slamming down full on top of her prey and diving into a pounding open-mouthed kiss. Sweaty heated skin and protruding nipples rubbed against each other while Minerva's slightly bony hips were cushioned by Hermione's more full ones. It was a volcano of bliss complete with an undercurrent of staccato clicks from Minerva's purring chest.

The witch on the bottom of the passion sandwich was struggling to breath beneath a curtain of silky peppered hair, a full body press, and finally a tongue onslaught like she had never experienced. She was so turned on by the uninhibited strength and frenzy of her lover that she felt the first compressions of a building orgasm and Minerva had not even touched her yet. Hermione bit down not-too-gently on a swollen lower lip while pushing up hard against Minerva's shoulder with her left hand. She rolled their tangled bodies in a flash, leaning up to press her hands against white shoulders and straddle the Headmistress taking care to not press down on her clit for fear of coming on the spot.

Both lovers sucked in deep breaths, glaring in a carnal form into each other's dilated eyes. Their initial lovemaking was most surely intense. Minerva brought her hands up and caressed ample breasts, rubbing her thumbs over upright nipples before pinching and tugging on them. Once again, Hermione's clit instantly pulsed.

"Ahhh, Minerva, I'm so turned on nothing is going to last," the younger witch growled out while writhing her hips in mid-air.

"As am I my love. Together then," and she quickly moved one of her legs around the outside of Hermione's, pulling her partner's leg under and putting them into a scissor position down below.

As natural as time itself, Hermione leaned up and dug her hips down finally putting pressure on her aching clit. It sunk into the warm wetness of Minerva's groin finding a similar welcoming protrusion. Minerva grabbed onto an undulating hip for leverage and moved her own hips in time to the wonderful music of their passion. Hermione sped up, then slowed down, taking a quick moment to relish the sight of the flushed body of the Headmistress with her mouth wide open taking in gasping breaths, her eyes closed in anticipation.

Every new stroke was sending an electrical jolt throughout Minerva's abdomen. Although it had been quite some time since Minerva had experienced an orgasm, even by her own hand, she was gratified to note there seemed to be no problem with her young lover. The tell-tale sign of muscles starting to compress inside her pelvis informed her she was very close.

Forcing her eyes open to take in the most erotic site she had ever seen, the Headmistress cried out, "Close love… come with me.. please…"

Hermione looked into those dark eyes, her own soul on display, and with only two more undulations, she felt her own tsunami start from deep inside.

With a hissing voice, Hermione thrust again, doing her best to keep her eyes locked on her partner's, "Yesssss, there. I'm yours Minerva."

Minerva could feel the release of warm fluid coming from her partner and slowly grinding into it, she arched into her own completion unable to keep her head from snapping back and eyes closing.

"Ah, Ah, Hermione…"

The next few moments were suspended in time for both lovers, the air thick and hot, the bodies doing deep undulations and then jerking through aftershocks and tension.

Minerva finally slumped back boneless onto the bed, Hermione soon followed, hovering over her partner supported by her arms. Untangling legs, Minerva pulled Hermione against her, tucking a head against her shoulder. She placed a kiss to the top of her lover's head. Hearts slowed, breathing evened out, no words were needed. Hands slowly caressed for awhile until energy rebuilt and passion began to flare again.

The scent of arousal was too much for Minerva to not have. She rolled once again to be on top of Hermione and kissed her hard. She felt the younger lady's nails make trails down her back making her feel alive and renewed and oh so sexy and possessive. Using her knees, the animagus pressed in between Hermione's legs and thrust them wide open. Hermione broke the kiss and gasped as cool air hit her hot nether region.

Pulling her hair off to one side and rubbing her face against the young witch's flush, sweaty face, Minerva growled, "Now I shall taste you and no other will every sample your nectar again."

Hermione looked up into the predator-like eyes in open-mouthed anticipation and nodded, "Forever."

The agile Headmistress slithered down, stopping to quickly tweak pink nipples with her teeth before continuing on. Wrapping her arms under two firm thighs she finally looked at the open flower that was Hermione's pussy. A trim wide triangle of curly brown hair, already wet with their previous activity, accented swollen, darkened lips and an obvious pearl peaking out at the top.. There was already a milky coating, probably from both of them, lingering around the edges. Taking a deep breath in, she could almost taste Hermione with just the smell. It was wonderfully earthy, like white wine with a slight sexy sweat. Scooting forward, she gently ran the flat of her tongue along the length of open flesh. Indeed, it tasted just like it smelled.

"OOooohhhhh, Minerva," prayed a voice from above, hips slowly moving to encourage the tongue in deeper.

Poking her tongue in further, she tickled Hermione's entrance tasting a more raw flavor. She scooped the thick fluid towards the bundle of nerves at the top several times slowly. Now the moving hips and gasps from her young lover were starting to build. Masterful hands clamped down trying to hold Hermione's pelvis in place while Minerva's tongue started running the length of her slit, sucking on her clit every couple of swipes.

"Gahhhh, noooooo control baby, I'm going to come in your mouth," the young Professor professed while one hand flew down to grab a handful of hair.

Minerva smirked inwardly for just a second at the sound of someone this young calling her "baby" but the sentiment was appreciated. She plunged forward, taking the clit into her mouth and flicking her tongue back and forth under it quickly.

A loud squeal rang through the room as she pushed Hermione over the edge again. The older witch hung on like a rodeo rider on a bucking bronco as those shapely hips bucked. There was a healthy tug (or three) on her hair that would no doubt be sore tomorrow as she felt Hermione'a anatomy pulse against her chin and some surprisingly strong thighs squeeze in against her head. Getting away from the sensitive clit, Minerva placed some gentle kisses to puffy outer lips as Hermione slowly relaxed, released her hair, and went limp.

Unwrapping herself from a now very floppy body, Minerva chuckled as she crawled around and pulled and rolled Hermione's legs so they were comfortably straight without any aid from her panting partner. She licked her own lips, wiping her chin a bit and laid back down on her side alongside her young lover, her head held up by one arm. Hermione had one arm over he eyes, still breathing hard.

Reaching over to caress down the prone body Minerva asked quietly, "You alright my love."

Hermione smiled and finally uncovered her eyes to looks over at the love of her life, "I'm bloody fantastic."

Minerva smiled back, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Minerva."

Body sweat was quickly cooling them and Minerva wandlessly brought the comforter over. Snuggled together, sleep overtook the Headmistress and her Professor.

It had been perfect indeed.

The End

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
